The Only One For Me
by SakuraKiss18
Summary: It is only fitting that they would find each other in many dimensions that make up time space. Their love would transcend dimensions and parallel universes so that their other selves could meet. A collection of KuroFai oneshots
1. Cooking Lessons

**A/N**: I had way too many plot bunnies running around my head and since they don't fit in with Nihon, this is where they will go. The chapters could possibly be:

**REQUESTS (I would love some)**

AU

Horitsuba Gakuen related (this first one is) (And when I use Yuui in my stories, he will be the real Fai, and Fai will be the real Yuui.) (didja get that?)

During the course of the real journey, or

Random one-shots

This is basically the dumping ground for anything KuroFai by me.

I have also decided to start using the spelling Fai because it's a lot cuter and sounds more like it's pronounced, even though Fay is the official translation.

So that's basically it! Enjoy the show….erm fanfic!

P.S. I will update as ideas come to me so I don't know how often that will be. Bear with me please! **Reviews help me write**, just throwing that out there.

* * *

"YUUI!"

The cooking teacher named Yuui turned around to see a tomato red colleague right behind him. This colleague, a gym teacher, was looking extremely irritated and embarrassed. His expression obviously showed Yuui that it had something to do with….

"What did my brother do now Kurogane-san?" asked the blonde warily.

"He keeps bugging me about making him a fucking White Day present since he gave me those blasted sugary death traps on Valentine's Day."

Yuui nodded wisely. His brother wasn't very subtle, even when he tried to be. However, this didn't really seem like something that he could fix. Unless….

"Kurogane-san, are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

The gym instructor winced as he said, "Can you teach me how to make something called Chocolate Fondant? If I don't, you're idiot brother threatened to burn all my P.E. equipment with some acidic concoction they're making in his Chemistry class."

The chef sighed. This DID sound like something Fai would do. Sugary sweets were the absolute best treats to him. It was like Kurogane and alcohol, except Fai probably had too much of that too.

"Sure, my last period of the day is free. We could do it now if you like."

"Tch."

* * *

The next hour consisted of a lot of oaths (Kurogane) and patient instruction (Yuui). The cooking teacher never thought there would be someone who was just _that_ inept at cooking. Now matter how hard the raven haired man tried, things just wouldn't come out right. First there were the mistaken amounts of ingredients that went into the mixture. Then, Kurogane put the wrong setting on the oven. Finally, the melted chocolate hadn't turned out how it was supposed too, unless it was supposed to look like a chunky brown mass. No student had proved to be this incompetent in Yuui's entire career. It was refreshing in a way, but this was getting to be too much.

Finally, through the combined effort of the two men, a semi-edible piece of Fondant was created. While they cleaned up the thoroughly destroyed kitchen, they talked. The gym teacher found that he rather enjoyed talking to Yuui. He was actually _calm_, not like his mirror image, who was like a firecracker wherever he went.

"So, tell me, do you think that I'm similar to my brother in any way?" asked the curious blonde.

"Well, you look so much alike that it's hard to tell who is which when you're together."

"But you knew that I wasn't Fai when Yuuko-san sent you two on that wild goose chase."

"Well, I just notice little details like that around me. And you're facial expression was totally different from him."

"How could you tell?"

"I just could. It was instinct I guess."

"Or maybe you're just more aware of him than you think." Yuui noticed a blush starting to creep its way up Kurogane's neck.

"Tch, it's hard NOT to be aware of the bastard when he's bouncing off the wall all the time."

"You know what I think?" Yuui smiled mischievously looking alarmingly like his twin.

"…What?"

"I think you like my brother!" Yuui's smiled widened when Kurogane almost dropped the bowl he was wiping.

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL WOULD I LIKE A DUMBASS LIKE HIM?!" The crimson eyed man yelled, but he was given away by the blush that now covered his entire face.

"Then why are blushing? I think I'm right. Why else would you be making this for him? Everyone around here knows that you wouldn't do this for anyone….except maybe if Yuuko-san threatened to fire you….Nah, not even then."

The grumpy man's blush deepened from scarlet to tomato red. He started scrubbing vigorously at the counter that hadn't had anything on it.

Just then, a man who looked exactly like Yuui barged in, trying to whistle while instead making sounds that sounded suspiciously like "hyuu". "Yuui, I'm ready to go!" He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the room was occupied by not just his brother. The minute he saw the other man, he immediately brightened up and ran over to tackle the taller person.

"Kuro-tan-sensei, what are YOU doing here?!" The athletics teacher growled and dislodged himself from the chemistry teacher.

"None of your damn business idiot," he responded. He made to leave, but Fai stopped him by grabbing his arm in a grip stronger than most people would guess. He had noticed the dessert sitting one of the tables. His head turned slowly from Kurogane to the chocolate, and he squealed.

"Kuro-chii made me this Chocolate Fondant for me! Kuro-myu really does care!"

The tan man wrenched his limb from Fai's grasp. "Hmph, just take it before I decide to chuck it in the trash."

Fai wasted no time in gobbling down the carefully made cake. He smacked his lips. "That was delicious Kuro-sensei! You're such a good cook!"

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Kurogane snatched his coat up from a vacant chair and strode out the door, redder than ever.

Yuui cleared his throat. Fai looked around.

"Oh, sorry Yuui, I forgot you where there!"

Yuui chuckled. "I noticed."

"Kuro-pon was so sweet to make this for me!"

Yuui laughed. "Sweet? He told me you threatened to melt all of his gym equipment if he didn't make it for you."

His twin's brows furrowed in genuine confusion. "I never said that." The cooking teacher knew his brother inside out, and he knew that his twin was telling the truth.

"Well….maybe he just likes you."

"Kuro-pipi likes me?! Yay!" The blonde raced through the door, forgetting that Kurogane was probably already on his way home and that his brother was his ride. Yuui chuckled again, following the sound of Fai's footfalls.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah I know there wasn't much KuroFai action here, but the idea just seemed too cute to pass up. I hope Kurogane didn't seem too OOC because to me, he seems the type to do something nice for Fai, but under a different pretense to keep his manly reputation. REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND THEY BOOST MY SELF ESTEEM (even bad ones because they show you care enough to point out mistakes) WHICH MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!!!


	2. Playing With Fate

**A/N**: Hi readers! Hopefully you all like AND REVIEW this. I'm really pleased with how this turned out.

* * *

"Youou, go play with him."

A six year old raven haired boy looked over to where his mother was pointing. Another boy, around his age, was playing alone on the swings. This boy was seemed different than any other boy Youou had met. His eyes were as blue as the sky, and his wispy blonde hair fell randomly across his face. He was also very skinny and pale to the point of almost looking sickly.

"Why should I?"

Mrs. Kurogane sighed exasperatedly. What was the point of taking your son to the park when he won't leave your side? "Because he has nobody to play with and he looks lonely."

Youou looked up at his mother confusedly. "It's a he? I thought it was a girl."

"Youou! You do not refer to a person as "it"!" The woman scolded. The boy looked down at his sneakers. He hated displeasing his mother. Casting a glance at the unusual blonde, he made up his mind.

"Fine, but if he does anything weird I'm coming back." With that, Youou scampered off to join his new playmate.

Mrs. Kurogane looked up hopefully at the sky. Her son had no idea that she had just introduced him to someone with whom he would share his whole life with.

Kurogane Youou didn't return to his mother until the little blonde boy left.

* * *

"Kuro-pu! Where are you?!" A boy named Fai, around the age of nine, was in the middle of a game of hide-and-seek. Currently, he was It. Running all around the grammar school's playground; he located his companion crouching behind a tall rosebush. The boy squealed. Running to the spot, he slapped his hand on the other's shoulder and yelled, "Found you!"

The other boy, Kurogane Youou scowled his displeasure at being found. He stood up to his full height which was considerably taller than Fai's, and said, "Why do you always want to play this stupid game? It's stupid. AND MY NAME IS KUROGANE!"

Fai giggled girlishly. "Oh, Kuro-myu, if you really didn't want to play, then why do you?"

"Because, you make me, idiot!"

"I don't make you! You just can't resist my cute face!" Fai smiled angelically as if to prove his point.

"Cute my ass."

Fai gasped. "Kuro-poo, you shouldn't use that language!"

The tan boy huffed. He stalked over to the tree to start counting so Fai could hide. The pale boy giggled again. He knew Kuro-pipi enjoyed his company even if he didn't admit it.

* * *

Kurogane Youou, age fourteen, was walking home from school when he heard whimpering coming from a back alley he was passing. He noticed that Kyle and Fei Wong Reed, the local bullies, were making mince meat of a small boy. He was about to keep walking (it wasn't any of his business anyway), when he caught sight of a head full of white blonde hair. Kurogane knew there was only one person in the neighborhood with that hair that light. He dropped his school bag and sprinted into the alley.

"YOU IDIOT, DO YOU GO AROUND _LOOKING_ FOR TROUBLE?!" Kurogane yelled as he simultaneously ripped the two bullies away from Fai, and threw them against a brick wall. He grabbed the shaking boy, and dragged him out of the alley and down the sidewalk until he was sure Kyle and Fei wouldn't follow.

Fai managed to find his footing after a few minutes. He was still panting from running/being dragged. After catching his breath, he started to check his body for any injuries he might have sustained. Even though his best friend had gotten him away from the two troublemakers, he had some souvenirs from them in the form of a black eye, a bleeding lip, and some bruising to his stomach. Pulling his shirt down after the inspection, he looked up at his savior who was scowling at him. He smiled and said, "Thanks Kuro-tan, if it weren't for you I'd have been a goner."

Kurogane chose to ignore the nickname and said, "You know to take the long way to your house. Those guys want any excuse to pummel you. Why didn't you?"

Fai's grin widened. "Does Kuro-chii enjoy when I walk home with him?"

"Hell no, you live right next door to me, I have no freaking choice! And you didn't answer my question stupid." Kurogane crossed his arms angrily, determined to get an answer.

The blonde's gaze dropped down to examine his sneakers. In a muted voice he replied, "Well, I was running late, and it was my turn to cook dinner for Yuui and me because Ashura was working late tonight." He looked up at the raven haired man through his messy bangs.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. He started walking in the direction of both of their houses, leaving Fai standing there feeling like a weakling. When he was about three paces today, he called over his shoulder, "I want sushi for dinner. It's the least you owe me!"

Fai smiled again, knowing he was forgiven for his carelessness. The skinny boy raced up to his companion and started chattering away nonstop about meaningless topics, and complaining about how he hated sushi.

* * *

Seventeen year old Fai D. Fluorite was frustrated. He was frustrated to the point of going insane. Only one person could push him this far and that person's name was Kurogane Youou.

Pacing around the room he shared with his twin brother, Yuui, he racked his brains for something to distract him from his tall, frowning, cursing, and extremely attractive best friend. Yes, attractive. Fai Fluorite was in love with his best friend.

This recent development had made Fai continuously edgy and irritated. He hadn't realized it until one day when he saw Kurogane (or rather Kurogane's back) kissing some random girl near the school gates. It shouldn't have bothered him except for the fact that he was intruding on a private moment. But it did bother him. It bothered him so much that his heart ached at the sight of the two. Even now, he couldn't get the image out of his head. It seemed burned onto the inside of his eyelids whenever he closed his eyes. That girl, he recalled her name as Rei, was well liked all around the school. It was practically obvious that she would go after Kurogane Youou, star of the football team, school bad boy. Only Fai knew that the teenager was really a big softie on the inside….way on the inside. Only Fai knew the things that Kurogane kept deep dark a secret. They were best friends, and that was all they would ever be in Kurogane's mind. Fai wanted to puke his heart out if only to get rid of the pain that came with having your heart broken.

Yuui hadn't been much of a help. Since keeping secrets from each other was considered as bad as murder in their twin code, he knew of Fai's feelings the second he was home that day. Fai's mirror image had advised him to tell the crimson eyed adolescent immediately, but Fai couldn't do that. He wouldn't ruin his friendship with Kurogane. That was the most important thing in the whole world to him, besides Yuui himself. He also refused to get in the way of Kurogane's happiness. If Rei made him happy, then the blonde had absolutely no right to ruin that for him. The only option remained therefore, was to keep his raging emotions in, and pretend like nothing was wrong. Nothing could go wrong…right?

*****

They had been hanging out in Fai and Yuui's room. Yuui was at a cooking lesson then a sleepover and Ashura was on a business trip so the teens had the house to themselves for the night. Kurogane planned on staying over. This would be fine if it weren't for a fretting Fai who was worrying about being alone with Kurogane for the entire night. The hormones had decided to go into overdrive as if he didn't need something else to worry about.

Kurogane was sitting on the edge of the bed while Fai was spread out on the floor. The TV was on, but no one was paying any attention to the lame sitcom. The air in the room was tense. Kurogane scowled down at the boy on the carpet and said, "So, are you going to tell me what's been bothering you lately? You've been acting more like a dumb ass than usual."

Fai grinned a little too widely, but he hoped that his friend took no notice. Apparently, he did, because the red eyes narrowed to slits. Fai just kept on grinning and said, "You tell me I act like a dumb ass every other day Kuro-pon. _I_ don't think I'm acting weird." Fai laughed, but it sounded to plastic, even to him.

Kurogane growled. "Don't lie to me. You know I can tell when you do."

Fai chose not to look the teen in the eye when he responded dully, "Yes, you've been able to tell that since we were young." When the now lithe blonde stayed silent, Kurogane slouched off the bed to join Fai on the ground. They stared at each other for a tenth of a second. Then, out of the blue, Kurogane leaned down, and captured Fai in a passionate kiss. As if on instinct, Fai's arms wrapped themselves tightly around Kurogane's neck, pulling him closer. The blue-eyed blonde was now sitting half upright against his bed, with Kurogane straddling his legs.

Even though this was possibly the greatest moment in his life, Fai pulled away just enough to whisper, "What about Rei?"

Kurogane said breathlessly, "Not interested, _she_ kissed _me_," and kissed Fai again, harder, holding him even tighter.

Needless to say, neither of them got any sleep that night, and no one remembered to turn the TV off until dawn.

* * *

"WHERE ARE YOU BASTARD?!"

A tall, muscular man by the name of Kurogane Youou ran from the bedroom to the living room. In his hand, he clutched the most recent novel of a manly ninja manga that he loved. However, if closely examined, the cover of the volume, usually plastered with the picture of the heroic main character, was covered in girly drawn hearts and amateur smiley faces…in silver permanent marker.

A man of average height with white blonde hair looked up from the book he was reading. Sunlight streamed in through some curtains highlighting the tone of the man's pale skin, making it look ethereal to Kurogane. However, he had more pressing matters to deal with now. With his thoughts returned to his previous anger, he saw that Fai was laughing hysterically. Unfortunately, Kurogane didn't seem to find it as funny.

"I'LL KICK YOUR SKINNY ASS IDIOT!"

Kurogane made a lunge at Fai that he quickly dodged. The blonde started running in a circle around the couch and coffee table, pursued by a fuming black haired man. Through giggling lips, Fai managed to say, "But I improved it Kuro-cutie! It looks so much nicer now!"

"NICER?! I'LL KILL YOU!"

This threat didn't perturb the shorter man in the slightest. Instead, it egged him on, causing him to start jumping over furniture while continuing to giggle to avoid being caught by his extremely pissed off lover.

If the neighbors were listening, they would be able to hear a twenty-two year old man named Kurogane Youou chasing his boyfriend of five years, Fai D. Fluorite around their shared apartment. This happened at least six times a week, if not more. No one bothered listening though, unless they needed a chuckle. Those two really were an odd pair, like opposites attract.

* * *

"Kuro-rin, where's Sakura?" A twenty-eight year old man wearing slightly tight jeans and a white and blue patterned T-shirt entered the family room of the little family of three where another man, same age, was sipping black coffee from a mug, watching the news. It was the picturesque image of a husband that liked to keep up with the times. The image was only ruined by the mug he was holding. It was speckled white with a German shepherd puppy painted on the side with the name "Kuro-doggy" scrawled in almost unintelligible handwriting under it.

Kurogane Youou didn't look up as he said, "Friend's house".

Fai sighed. Their adopted daughter was too popular for her own good. Her cheerful smile and innocent face could make a serial killer donate millions to charity. He collapsed on the couch next to his husband and leaned his head on his broad shoulder. Kurogane made move at this so Fai snuggled closer. Closing his eyes, he remembered the first day they had met, at a park that was actually down the street from them. And to think, he thought. Kuro-myu didn't even want to play with me…


	3. Sneaky Sisters & Meddling Twins

**A/N: Here's the next installment! It's in Tomoyo's POV. By the way Blanqueraq, I am still working on your request, ideas for it are proving to be extremely sparse in my mind at the moment.

* * *

**

Hi. My name is Tomoyo Suwa. I have violet eyes and long black hair. I have a mom, a dad, and an older brother named Kurogane. I am fourteen years old. _I_ am on a mission.

For the past two months or so, my older brother has been going to school (he's a junior in high school while I'm an eighth grader), and coming home at like ten at night! Whenever my parents ask where he goes, he always tells them he's at a friend's house. There wasn't anything particularly suspicious about this. He _did_ have a few friends shockingly, Kamui and Subaru for example. Our parents aren't meddling people, so they don't pry, and they know they raised him good enough to know what is right and wrong and blah. However, my mom and I were talking, when she suggested that maybe my big brother had a special someone he was keeping from us. I immediately scoffed at the idea. Who could bear to put up with my temperamental, easily irked, bro?

So we made a bet. I get enough money for a new video camera if I win, and if I don't, I go three months without allowance.

So that is how I ended up here, camcorder in hand, crouching behind a shrub near Horitsuba High tailing my brother.

My brother wasn't very friendly…or nice…or polite so I knew that I would win the bet with mom. He _was_ popular, in the bad boy type of way I guess with his jet black hair like mine (except his is spiky), tall build with bulging muscles that could probably punch through a solid brick wall if needed, and red eyes that made anyone intimidated. If you haven't figured it out already, he's most familiar with the Principal's Office in school.

I was jolted back to earth when Kurogane started walking down the gray pavement in the opposite direction of our house. Keeping low, I kept up with him from across the street, hiding behind inanimate objects when necessary. However, when he turned the corner away from me, I knew I had a problem on my hands. I could cross the street and follow him, and risk being seen if he turns around, or, I could leave and start from a different part of the road tomorrow when I know he's going to turn here again. I chose to keep going. I really wanted that camcorder.

After a few more turns, I lost sight of my older bro. I looked all around, but didn't see him. He wasn't _that _stealthy that he could just pull a disappearing act. I turned to the building I was standing next to. It was a small brick café called Cat's Eye that was situated on a corner. It had a cheery and friendly look about it. I definitely knew my brother wasn't in _there._ Still, I could take a look just in case. I leaned towards the window, but it was a bit dirty, so I tried to rub off the grime with my hand. Tilting my head, I could almost make out people inside, when I hit something hard.

"Ouch!" I turned my head to see bright blue eyes staring back at me. I jumped back in surprise. The owner of the charming irises did too. I gasped. His skin was pale white, he was lean, and he had white blonde hair that fell randomly across his forehead. He was wearing slightly tight jeans, Vans, and a blue T-shirt with a white dragon design. He was gorgeous of course, but not my type. After my initial shock, I said, "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

The angel responded, "It's alright. I wasn't looking either."

I held out my hand. "I'm Tomoyo."

He grasped it. "I'm Yuui. I'm actually here looking for my brother."

I giggled. "I'm looking for mine too, big, muscular, mean-looking person named Kurogane. You haven't seen anyone like that around have you?"

He laughed. "Sorry again, but no, you haven't seen anyone who looks exactly like me have you? His name's Fai."

I shook my head. I would surely remember seeing someone like him. "You're a twin?"

"Identical! Although you would never know I was a twin. He's never around anymore and I decided it's high time I figured out what he's been doing without me!" He grinned.

I smiled. "That's exactly why I've been looking for _my_ brother. Actually, my mom and I have this bet going on about whether he's seeing someone or not."

He pointed to the café. "You think he might be in there?"

I replied, "Maybe. It doesn't seem like the kind of place he would hang out though."

We crouched down again and rubbed the dirt off the window. I gasped again. Among the few occupants, Kurogane was in there. He was sitting across from someone who looked alarmingly like the teen next to me, except for the fact that his T-shirt was white with a blue dragon design instead of vice versa. I turned my head to look at him to compare. Yep, they were exactly alike. I knew Yuui had recognized his brother too. I quickly held up my out of date camera to record this moment.

Yuui and I stared. Kurogane must've done something funny because-what was his name again? Oh yeah-Fai burst out laughing. I don't think my bro had intended to be funny, because he balled his hands into fists and tensed as if he were about to punch this poor blonde out. I cringed, waiting for the blow. Surprisingly, nothing happened. Kurogane's hands relaxed and the two continued to talk.

Fai's mirror image chuckled next to me. "I knew it! I knew he liked someone! He just wouldn't tell me who!"

I cast him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding? My brother has the temper of an active volcano! I'm scared for you're brother's safety," I stated earnestly. Yuui laughed again.

"I'm more scared for _your_ brother. My brother has more energy than twenty cans of Red Bull."

"We'll just see about that."

We two peepers continued our observations. Fai continuously seemed to heat my brother to the boiling point, but Kurogane always calmed himself down, save for yelling at Fai pretty often. That was surprising. My brother usually wouldn't have the tolerance for anyone this perky and chatty. I could testify to that from experience.

Minutes turned to hours without any major change. My body was getting a bit stiff from crouching against the window for so long. Pedestrians gave us funny looks when they passed, muttering "this town is full of weirdoes". Finally, Fai stood up to go. Yuui and I ducked lower to avoid being caught. Just before grabbing his sweat jacket, Fai leaned down and planted a kiss Kurogane's lips. My eyes went wide. Turning to my side, I saw that Yuui's had too. We turned our heads back to the couple through the glass. Fai detached himself, and turned toward the door, leaving my brother looking very red in the face, but pleased looking. Yuui and I raced around the corner to avoid being spotted. We could hear Fai's voice yell, "See you later, Kuro-tan!" and a faint protest from "Kuro-tan". I resisted the urge to laugh. Thankfully, I had recorded all of my brother's embarrassment onto a tape. I could use this for blackmail. Then, remembering the bet, my heart sank.

"Darn! This really stinks!"

Yuui turned to me. "What? Aren't you happy for your brother?"

I pouted. "Of course I am! But I just lost the bet!"

"YOU MADE A FUCKING BET ABOUT ME?!"

Suddenly, Yuui and I were cast in a shadow. We looked up to see the livid (and red) face of Kurogane and the disgruntled face of Fai.

My partner in crime and I cast a glance at each other with the same thought running through our heads.

"RUN!"

* * *

**A/N:** **Reviews of any kind are loved!**


	4. Piggyback Rides

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much for all the encouraging reviews! This one just popped into my head and I couldn't resist! By the way, since I live in the US, football to most**** people is soccer to me. ^^)**

Eleven year old Youou Kurogane didn't know how things had come to this. It wasn't his job to baby-sit some hyperactive blonde idiot. Just because they were next door neighbors didn't make them automatically best friends! So he had no idea why he had ended up carrying the idiot named Fai D. Fluorite home from school's soccer game. He replayed the day's events in his head…

* * *

"Youou, hurry up! It's time to go!" Mrs. Kurogane shouted up the stairs to her son.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A young, disgruntled boy stomped down the stairs, clad in a maroon and white soccer jersey with matching shorts. He clutched, in his hands, a pair of cleats that he had yet to put on. His mother passed him a water bottle, and hurried him out the door so he wouldn't be late for his game. Kurogane sat on his stoop, shoved his shoes on his feet, and took off down the sidewalk for the park. He hurried because if he didn't, he'd be caught by…

"Kuro-tan! Wait for me!" A skinny blonde boy raced to join his fellow teammate with surprising speed. Kurogane made a face. _This_ was the reason he'd wanted to hurry in the first place.

"What do you want stupid? We've got a game to get to. AND IF YOU CALL ME KURO-TAN ONE MORE TIME, I'LL BASH YOUR HEAD IN!"

Fai laughed. "I know we've got a game Kuro-myu, I wanted to walk with you!" Before the raven haired boy could yell at the blonde for nicknaming him again, he had skipped a bit ahead of his companion, and called over his shoulder, "Come on Kuro-chan, we're going to be late if you keep dragging along like that!" Youou growled angrily and ran after the skinny, hypocritical boy.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

The game was had been a tough one. Tomoeda had had a good team this year, what with the new boy Touya Kinomoto on their team. It was a good thing Kurogane was the best goalie in the league, and Fai was the fastest striker any coach had ever seen. They barely scraped the win. It was only because some big hulking defense-man had brutally pushed Fai to the ground, earning him a penalty kick which he effortlessly placed in the corner of the white net.

Walking back to his house, Kurogane cast a look down at the shorter boy. Fai was unusually silent which meant that something was wrong. He seemed to be walking with a slight limp on the leg he had fallen on. The blonde was also biting his lip, as if that would make him feel better.

Not knowing what possessed him to do this, Kurogane said, "Are you alright?"

Fai looked up and smiled. It was a fake and plastic smile that had "liar" written all over it. "I'm fine Kuro-sama!" Kurogane sighed. He stopped just long enough to grab the blonde and throw him onto his back. Even though the action was executed swiftly, he handled the skinny boy with extreme gentleness. Fai squealed with when he was suddenly hoisted into the air. Clasping his hands in a death grip around Kurogane's neck, he buried his head in the boy's surprisingly soft, spiky hair. Sighing happily, he whispered into the pack mule's ear, "Thanks Kuro-chii."

Kurogane just grunted. No way was he ever going to do something like this again.

"If you tell anyone I did this idiot, I'll kill you."

Fai just giggled. He laid his head back down, and within a minute, he was out cold.

* * *

So here he was, Kurogane Youou, the tough, insensitive mean guy, caring the Energizer Bunny on legs down the sidewalk. And it was really annoying him. It wasn't that Fai was heavy, he was actually quite light. It was the fact that he had actually _done_ something this nice. He didn't generally do nice things for the people who made him crazy, namely Fai. But when that kid had pushed the blonde down, he had felt a very strong pull to punch him into next Thursday. And he _was _sort of getting used to having the hyper boy around. Fai never left him alone anyway. Maybe he was actually starting to like the boy on his back. He _was_ nice to him when everyone else just cowered in fear.

The tan boy mentally kicked himself for thinking such thoughts. There was NO WAY he was going to be friends with Fai. It just wasn't right!

_You keep telling yourself that…_mocked a voice in the back of Kurogane's head that sounded suspiciously like his mom's friend Yuuko Ichihara. He chose to ignore the voice and forced himself to think manly and tough thoughts all the way home.

**A/N: I know this was ****REALLY**** short, but I just couldn't resist! The thought of a young Kurogane giving Fai a piggyback ride was too tempting!**


	5. Fevers

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait. This was inspired by a doujinshi that I saw on a KuroFai slideshow video on …I can't find it now though! Ugh! That makes me mad! Oh well, a plot idea was formed from it! It's a bit short, sorry 'bout that. ****And Blanqueraq, I'm seriously sorry, but I give up on your request. I've tried many times, but no success. If you want to request something different I will definitely try to come up with something passable for you!!!!!! **

**On that pathetic note, enjoy!**

**P.S. I haven't forgotten about Nihon, but I'm on a TOOFM kick so I'll update as soon as I write something that doesn't sound like a third grader wrote it.

* * *

**

"Yuui…Yuui…YUUI!"

Ten year old Yuui Fluorite stopped talking to his friend Watanuki and turned around to see Kurogane Suwa running toward him through the hallway, pushing many people out of his way in the process. Watanuki said his goodbye swiftly, not wanting to mess with Kurogane when he was clearly in a mood…even if they _were_ friends.

Once he reached the confused blonde, the raven haired boy caught his breath and said, "Where has Fai been lately?"

Yuui smiled knowingly. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he asked, "Aw, is Kurogane worried about my brother?"

Kurogane blushed furiously. He didn't meet Yuui's eyes when he answered, "NO! It's just he usually shares his lunch with me, and I've been hungry!"

Yuui giggled. It was just too cute to see Kurogane worried over his twin brother. Deciding to put the poor blushing boy out of his misery, he explained, "Fai's been sick so Mom hasn't let him out of bed let alone out of the house." Then, he had an idea. "Actually, I have soccer practice now, so could you run over to my house and deliver Fai's work to him?"

"…I guess."

"Great!" Yuui thrust the books and papers into Kurogane's hands and skipped off to rejoin Watanuki.

Once Kurogane was out of earshot, Watanuki turned to look at the smiling twin with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't have soccer practice now!"

The blonde pretended to look surprised. "Oh my, I must've gotten my times mixed up! Oh well, it's too late to go and ask for the work back now! Can I come over your house?"

Watanuki sighed. He really needed some honest, no-scheming friends…

* * *

Kurogane silently smacked himself for asking Yuui about Fai as he walked up to the porch of a little blue house on the corner of the block. However, before he could knock, the door swung open, revealing the beautiful yet sometimes scatter-brained woman that was Fai's mother. She was about to step outside when she noticed the flustered young boy standing on her porch.

"Oh Kurogane, how are you? I wish I could stay and talk, but I'm going to be late for a meeting. Fai's upstairs, just don't go too close okay?" She ruffled the spiky hair and took off down the driveway, heading for the silver Volvo parked there.

Kurogane slowly pushed the front door open to reveal the immaculate house of the Fluorites. The color scheme was a light blue and white which fit the little family that lived there. On his left, a staircase of white carpet led to the second story of the abode.

Kurogane lumbered up the stairs and down the second floor hallway until he reached a door that had a handmade sign on it that read "Fai's Room!" and a doodle of a cat. Rolling his eyes, the tan boy pushed the door open.

Fai was sleeping. The covers were pulled up all the way to his chin. His wispy blonde hair spilled out onto the sky blue pillows his head rested on. There was a faint red hue on his cheeks, contrasting extremely with his pale white skin. The image was pure perfection, but of course Kurogane wasn't thinking anything along those lines.

Fai must've sensed his friend's presence in the room, because his eyes shot open the second Kurogane walked in.

"Oh Kuro-pu, why are you here? Did you miss me that much?" Fai asked weakly, his mouth attempting a smile, yet not succeeding. He pushed himself up so he was sort of sitting against the headboard of the bed.

Kurogane crossed the room and dropped the books down ungracefully. He said, "No I didn't miss you! Yuui asked me to bring these here…idiot." He crossed his arms and glared at the teddy bear next to Fai as if daring it to contradict his statement. Fai didn't notice how the boy across from him was blushing so he slumped back down and replied, "Oh…okay then, you can go home if yo-" He was suddenly bombarded with a coughing fit rendering him speechless for the time being.

Once the fit had passed, Kurogane sat down next to Fai, brushed the bangs out of his way, and put his hand on the blonde's forehead. The sick boy looked up, startled. His forehead was burning up with fever. The crimson eyed male sighed, and asked, "Where's the medicine?"

Fai replied hoarsely, "Across the hall in the cabinet".

While Kurogane went to retrieve the medicine, Fai laid back down, a small smile growing on his face.

When Kurogane came back, the blonde drank the medicine and snuggled up to his warm friend. "You're so much better than my teddy Kuro-wanwan!"

"Hey! Wait a min-" But it was no use, Fai was already fast asleep.

Kurogane took the time to look around the room that belonged to the usually hyperactive person who was currently using his stomach as a pillow. His eyes observed the white wooden desk with a bulletin board hanging on the wall over it. Pictures of Yuui, himself, and their friends filled the majority of the cork board. A calendar hung at the edge of it, dates circled and written on in Fai's unmistakable loopy handwriting. It was February, so the twins' birthdays were marked in a huge silver marker on the 29th since it was a leap year. There was also the dates of homework assignments, soccer games, and-hey wait a minute.

Fai had marked all the dates and times of Yuui's soccer practices. It was Tuesday the 8th, and there definitely WASN'T a soccer ball doodle with the name Yuui inside of it with the times of his practice! In fact, Yuui's next soccer practice wasn't until Thursday, according to the calendar. And Kurogane knew that Fai _always _kept his calendar up to date. It was one of his many OCD tendencies.

Kurogane started counting the different ways he could kill Fai's twin, but before he could think of even five, Fai snuggled up the Kurogane even more and muttered quietly, "Kuro-chi…" in his sleep.

The Japanese boy sighed and gave up on his murder schemes. It wasn't _that_ bad here anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are lovely!**


	6. Hand Holding

**A/N: Kya! I actually finished this one in less than four sittings! *Does happy dance***

**Anyway, this one's short, but all of mine usually are anyway. I loved the thought of a chibi Fai and Kuro-rin holding hands! *fangirl squeals* **

**Blanqueraq, **

**I've been working on your plot bunny that you presented to me, and well…it met another plot bunny and things happened…and I've got a whole farm of plot bunnies on my hands now. In other words, your request is going to be a fic. For once though, I'm not going to publish it until I finish it, because it looks like it's going to be longer than what I normally do, so I want to finish it, instead of leaving it to rot on my computer. So thanks so much for the idea!

* * *

**

"Kuro-pon, can I hold your hand?"

A black haired boy of seven years old cast an indignant look down upon his shorter companion. This companion, whose name was Fai was, in looks, the complete opposite of "Kuro-pon". Messy blonde hair framed a pale face set with sparkling blue eyes. These blue eyes seemed to sparkle with innocence, but if you asked the black haired boy, Kurogane, he'd say that it was the devil lurking under the irises, not angels.

Kurogane continued to glare down upon Fai when he answered, "No way stupid. I'm NOT holding your hand, and my name is NOT Kuro-pon! My name is Kurogane!"

Fai chose to ignore that last sentence and instead, he pointed to the road ahead of them and replied, "But Kuro-myu, I'm not allowed to cross the street if I don't hold someone's hand!"

Kurogane huffed. He wasn't either, but he wasn't going to admit to this idiot that his mother still made him hold her hand while crossing intersections. That would just tarnish his tough reputation on the playground. It was enough that Fai teased him endlessly, he didn't need the other children to do so too.

Fai didn't wait for an answer this time. He grabbed Kurogane's slightly larger hand, milky white, smooth skin contrasting greatly with tan, rough skin. Before the taller could complain, the blonde had started to drag him across the crosswalk, leaving the corner of Main and Farms St.

Kurogane made it to the opposite sidewalk, red faced from both embarrassment and anger. But, as he watched Fai start skipping toward the soccer field, chattering away about nonsense, he couldn't help the warm and fuzzy feeling lingering on the hand Fai had grasped.

* * *

"Kuro-sama, can I hold your hand?"

A seventeen year old teen looked down indignantly at the questioner. He glared, trying to intimidate Fai to take back the question, but he knew, that was impossible. His boyfriend never seemed scared of him, even when his general appearance frightened away most people. But when was Fai ever considered "most people"? Kurogane sighed.

"You've asked this question every time we arrive here. Why bother asking anymore?"

Fai smiled up at the crimson eyed adolescent.

"It's because I just love to see Kuro-chu's reactions of course!"

"Kurogane growled; the sound reverberating in his throat. In response, the blue eyed blonde simply giggled girlishly. He intertwined slender fingers with large ones, and sighed contentedly, leaning his head onto Kurogane's shoulder. Despite his supposed annoyance with Fai, the tan teen allowed himself to smile, just a bit.

The two crossed the street.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Five beings tumbled out from seemingly a hole in the sky onto cement. One of these five people, named Fai, looked up and gathered his bearings.

"Hey, where'd Kuro-puppy go?"

A muffled sound reached Fai's ears. It seemed to be coming from underneath him. Looking down, he realized that he hadn't landed on cement like his traveling companions, he'd landed on black!

Before he could put his realization to words, the blonde was thrown off of the black mass, landing on his butt on the cold ground.

"Ouchies Kuro-pipi! That hurt!" Fai gave a weepy look at Kurogane, crocodile tears almost brimming over. Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona chose to ignore the spat between their "parents" as per usual.

"Shut it, mage. Don't land on me again! AND MY NAME IS NOT KURO-PIPI!" The black clad man stood up, brushing loose stones off his person. Upon finishing, he took in the unusual surroundings of the new world they had landed in.

"Where the hell are we?"

The mage gasped. "Kuro-daddy shouldn't use that language in front of the children! It will scare them forever!"

The ninja snorted, muttering something like "scar them my ass" under his breath.

As usual, the rest ignored him. They were now occupied on the street signs that crossed on this corner. They read Main and Farm St.

Fai turned to him.

"Hey Kuro-chi, doesn't it feel like we've been here before?"

Kurogane found himself nodding before he could stop himself. This place felt eerily familiar, as if he had visited it during another life. He didn't have time to dwell on the thought though, because Syaoran insisted on getting the others (mainly Sakura) a place to rest for the night, because Mokona had already sensed power.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Fai discreetly slid his hand into Kurogane's larger one.

Kurogane let him.

**A/N: Well that's it folks. Hope you liked it enough to review! I should probably go work on that new fic now…**


	7. Wishes

**A/N: Okay, here's another short one! But what else were you expecting? Haha. xD**

**Anyway, I've uploaded to prologue to my new fic, True Magic, onto my LiveJournal. (The summary of the fic is in my profile). Just click on my Homepage to go read it! I've decided not to wait, because I need encouragement to finish things, so I've got the first chapter done too, but nothing else. The good thing is that I know exactly where the plot is going. So yeah…check out the prologue and let me know what you think!

* * *

**

"Look Kuro-tan! It's a wishing well!"

A grumpy looking boy of eight years old barely looked in the direction of where the blonde annoyance was pointing. Instead, he continued to grumble silently about being dragged to this park in the first place. But his mother had insisted since she thought that "my son should spend more time with his friends". Tch, like Fai was his friend. That idea was ridiculous.

Now Fai was rummaging in his pockets for spare change to throw into the well of wishes. Upon finding none, his cheerful smile dropped, now replaced with such a disappointed face that it could make master thieves feel guilty. Fortunately, it could make Kurogane feel guilty too. Carefully making sure the blonde didn't notice, the tan boy slipped his hand into his pocket and found two quarters that he had been saving for a soda at the vending machine. He sighed. Now he was never going to get his Coke.

Taking the change out, he thrust the money into Fai's hand, blushing furiously. Fai blinked, shocked. Then, his lips widened into a bright smile that rivaled the sun's radiance. "Kuro-pon does care!" he exclaimed, catching the disgruntled youth around the neck in a death grip.

"Shut it! Now go make your stupid wish or I'm taking my money back. AND IF YOU CALL ME KURO-PON ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR ARM!"

Fai ignored the threat, let go of Kurogane, and looked down into his hand. "But there are two quarters Kuro-cutie. You need to make a wish to!"

Kurogane snatched the second quarter from Fai's grip. "If it shuts you up, then fine." He trudged to the hole, and hurled the silver coin into the water. Fai walked up beside him and tossed in his quarter much more gently. Once he had made sure that his coin had sunk to the bottom, the blonde eyed turned to his companion.

"What did you wish for Kuro-min?"

"That's none of your business idiot."

The pair continued their walk down the path of the park.

* * *

"Hey look Kuro-sama! It's that wishing well we went to as kids!" A blonde, lithe man pointed excitedly to a now worn down, dirty well in the middle of a park. His companion and boyfriend, Kurogane, snorted.

"How the hell do you remember that? That was fifteen years ago. And we moved away five years ago."

Fai pouted at the skepticism. "I just know it's the place!"

"Whatever, we have to get to Tomoyo's place before she decides to send out her security crew to look for us."

"Okay Kuro-punctual!"

The couple continued through the park in silence for a while. Then, Fai, while leaning on his boyfriend's broad form, asked, "What did you wish for on that day Kuro-myu?"

Kurogane looked at the blonde head next to his shoulder. To be honest, he did remember what he wished for, but he wasn't about to tell Fai that. Instead he opted for, "None of your damn business. Besides, you never even told me what YOU wished for."

Fai giggled. "I guess you're right Kuro-chii! I wished for my Kuro-rin to be by my side always!"

"Tch."

"So can I hear your wish Kuro-chan?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because."

"That's not an answer!"

"Yes it is."

The two continued arguing for a bit, before Fai gave up. Kurogane was secretly relieved, because he couldn't very well tell Fai that he had wished for exactly the same thing on that day.

* * *

**A/N: This was born from boredom and free time! Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. The Way I Loved You

**A/N: So here's my second poor attempt at a songfic, so don't be harsh please! **

**The song is "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift who is an amazing singer and I love all of her songs! I strongly recommend you listen to this one and you'll definitely feel the mood in this fic. Just go on youtube and search the song, I'm sure you'll find it.**

**Major Thanks to Blanqueraq for helping me with this! (Go and read her new story, Dreamscape!)**

**And, please don't kill me for the beginning and middle of this fic! (runs and hides)**

**

* * *

**

"So Fai, want to hang out with me and that big oaf after work?" Two people were in the process of closing up the small, but inviting looking café they were currently employed at, The Cat's Eye.

Fai smiled at the lean, tall form of Watanuki Kimihiro. "Sorry, Fuuma's taking me out to dinner tonight."

Watanuki sighed. "You're so lucky! Fuuma's so sweet."

Fai blushed, a smile gracing his pale, attractive features. Watanuki continued as he stacked chairs, "I hate being single, I'm forced to hang out with Doumeki all the time. He always demands food so I have to make extra because I just KNOW that he'll take some of mine if I don't!"

Just then, a knock came from the front door, the "CLOSED" sign slightly quivering on its hook. Watanuki grinned enviously at his blonde friend and said, "You go ahead, I'll finish up here."

Fai grabbed his jacket and keys and pushed the door open to reveal his boyfriend, Fuuma. He was dressed in dark pants, and a white button down shirt. Fai grimaced, thinking about his waiter uniform and how it probably had a thousand and one stains and tears from his natural klutzy ability.

_**He is sensible, and so incredible**_

_**And all my single friends are jealous**_

"Hey, you look nice," Fuuma complimented as the pair walked toward the silver Cadillac waiting by the curb.

"Are you kidding? I think my shirt is permanently brown from all the coffee I've spilled on it." Fai laughed lightly. He couldn't remember when he'd laughed really hard anymore.

_**He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better**_

Fuuma opened the passenger door for Fai when they reached the car. The blonde blushed yet again at how polite his boyfriend is, even when they've been dating for the past three months. Throwing his jacket into the backseat, Fai sat down on the cold leather, and couldn't help feeling just as icy, even as Fuuma turned the heat on high in the chilly winter. He shook the feeling off and just focused on him and his boyfriend.

_  
__**He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine**_

The restaurant was a nice, not too fancy, and not too casual. The waiter took their orders and went back to the kitchen. Fai listened to his boyfriend's chit chat, but barely. He strongly wished that this wasn't the place Fuuma had picked. The lithe blonde silently recalled the last time he had been here…

"_Come on Kuro-tan! We're going to be late for our reservation!"_

_The man named _Kurogane_, not Kuro-tan, growled menacingly at the nickname. However, he grudgingly picked up his pace, only for the reservations of course, never for the skipping blonde in front of him._

_The dinner went quick. Fai never shut up the whole time so Kurogane was entertained by the enthusiasm of his ramble, even when he was talking about the weather. His boyfriend never seemed to run out of energy. _

"_Oi, have you ever shut up in your entire life?" Kurogane asked as they stood up to go._

"_Hmm…well, not that I know of!" Fai skipped out the door and turned on his heel to face Kurogane on the sidewalk, his silhouette illuminated by the orange glow of the street lamp beside him. His smile radiated pure happiness as he felt raindrops caressing his face, slowly becoming a downpour. The couple still didn't move, too entranced by the magic of the moment. Of course then, Fai had to ruin it._

"_Kuro-bu, catch me if you can!" and with that, Fai took off down the dark street, never looking back because he knew that Kurogane would follow._

"_COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT! DO YOU WANT ME TO CATCH A DAMN COLD FROM BEING OUT HERE?!?!" _

_Fai just laughed, and continued running, followed by an irate eighteen year old. They lived in the moment, never giving a thought to what tomorrow would bring._

_**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**_

"Fai…Fai!"

The blonde in question jumped slightly, yanked out of his recollections. Fuuma was looking across the table at him, a concerned look adorning his kind features. Fai smiled nervously and said, "Sorry about that! What were you saying?"

Fuuma's expression didn't disappear. "Are you sure you're okay? We can leave if you want."

Fai considered this. He really didn't want to stay any more, but he felt bad for lying to Fuuma. He'd lied so much already…but those lies had been more recently directed towards himself…and Fuuma was very kind. He didn't deserve the lies and the smiles.

"Actually…I wouldn't mind if we left, if that's alright." Fai kept his head down using his long bangs to avoid looking Fuuma in the eye, because if he did, he was sure that his distress at being here would be shown plain as day.

The brunette waved at the waiter for the check and within minutes, they were pulling up to Fai's apartment building.

"I'll call you later tonight okay?"

Fai nodded, still attempting to keep his emotions hidden. He felt Fuuma lean forward slightly, as if debating whether to give him a kiss, but then he retracted his presence and understandingly said softly, "It's okay if you just let it ring. Take your time."

Fai could barely keep his guilt in, the feeling constantly gnawing at him and demanding why he was thinking about Kurogane when he was with an amazing person right now. He failed to come up with an answer, and retrieved his belongings from the back of the car. He felt raindrops plunking onto his head. Only this time, the falling droplets held an almost tangible nostalgia. A nostalgia that angered Fai and made him feel even guiltier.

_**He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will**_

The pale blonde stared up at his ceiling, his light body scarcely making an imprint on the sky blue bedspread. His eyes held no emotion yet turmoil was boiling just under the smooth, unscarred surface.

Why couldn't he forget Kurogane? Why had that high school fling turned into a serious relationship? Why had he ended it in the first place?

These and more questions plagued the troubled man and, after a while of hard thinking, he knew what he had to do.

_**He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable**_

The phone rang. Perfect timing, Fai thought grimly. He knew that Fuuma was bound to call. Fuuma never broke his promises. _Fuuma_ was the perfect boyfriend, yet it just wasn't enough.

"Hi." Fai spoke quietly, as if there was something not to be disturbed with loud greetings.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"…Fuuma…we need to talk."

_**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**_

"…It's okay Fai. I understand. I hope our paths will cross again someday." The tone of a dead line reached the thin man's ears. Sighing, he dropped the telephone back onto its cradle and plopped back onto the bed. Strangely, he didn't feel as sad as he thought he should.

_Fuuma_ was the one who never questioned Fai's actions. _Fuuma_ was the person who was so kind and understanding. _Fuuma_ was the one who won favor with his parents over "that big hulk of muscle". _Fuuma_ was perfect. But…Fai felt numb when he thought about Fuuma…the exact opposite of what he felt when he had been with Kurogane.

_**He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all**_

Kurogane…_Kurogane_ yelled at him for making up stupid nicknames. _Kurogane_ opened Fai's eyes to the world he had shut himself out of. _Kurogane_ made Fai feel every emotion at once. It was scary and delightful at the same time…but Fai had been overcome with the fear of someone invading into his mind, his lies, and his world. Yet now he knew that Kurogane could've saved him from himself…he just never gave him the chance.

_**And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now…**_

Fai needed to get out. He needed to get out of this fishbowl. The blonde grabbed his keys, forgetting about the downpour going on outside until he was already soaked to the skin. It didn't matter. Fai ran all the way to the park, his favorite place. It was dark, but lamps kept the benches and paths from fading to complete blackness.

The blonde sat down and stared at the puddles forming at his feet, his skin shivered from the lack of heat and suddenly, Fai felt his own tears joining the water tracks on his face. He wasn't crying for what he had just lost, he was crying for what he had let go of before.

"_Why, why the hell string me along if you were just going to do this?!" Kurogane's yell made Fai flinch, but he stood his ground. _

"_It's complicated Kurogane." Fai smiled up at the furious twenty year old and went on, "I just think it's time we went our separate ways."_

_The raven haired male looked like he wanted to hit Fai. Instead, he scowled more and replied in a gruff tone, "Whatever, it's not my problem if the past two years meant nothing to you. You're as fake as your smiles. Goodbye Fai." And he turned, and walked off, leaving Fai to his own misery._

_The blonde could feel his heart cracking into a million and one pieces. He wanted to run to the retreating back and hug him, call him nicknames and kiss him…but he couldn't. He kept his feet firmly on the ground and his body firmly situated on the park bench. _

The tears were spilling in buckets now, washing away dirty rain water and replacing it with salty, visible sadness. Fai's chest heaved and leaned on his knees, his hands covering his face.

_**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you**_

Fai wiped his face on the back of his hands and suddenly realized that the rain had stopped hitting him. Opening swollen blue eyes, he saw a tall shadow and when he followed the shadow up to the real thing, he gasped.

Kurogane Youou stood there, holding a plain black umbrella over his ex-boyfriend's head. The years had transformed his features that only intensified his attractiveness, but Fai couldn't focus on that. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he gaped and red eyes stared harshly back at him.

No one spoke for a minute. Fai's heart and mind were racing at completely different paces, but they both surpassed the healthy rate. Then, the realization of who was standing before him made Fai look down as quickly as he had looked up.

"…K-Kurogane."

"Fai."

"Why are you here?" The question wasn't querying as to why Kurogane was in the park, and both of them knew that.

"Beats me, maybe should've just kept walking."

"…"

_**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh**_

Fai couldn't speak. There were thousands of things he wanted to say, but his voice wouldn't cooperate. Kurogane started to walk away, heavy rain falling freely again on the blonde's form.

Before he could even process what he was doing, Fai was running after him. Soaked hair flattened across his face, and his muscles ached with the effort of pulling the weighed down wet clothes, but he only had eyes for the person he was chasing.

Then he was in front of Kurogane. And in an instant he had crushed his lips to the other's, desperately hoping beyond hope.

Fai felt the muscular body against his stiffen, and was about to pull away when two strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around Fai's waist. Tears, this time of joy, leaked out of the blonde's eyelids.

When the two finally pulled away from each other, Kurogane rested his head in the crook of Fai's neck, catching his breath.

"You know, I won't let you run away this time."

Fai smiled a real, true smile and said, "I know."

_**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh**_

_**Never knew I could feel that much**_

_**And that's the way I loved you

* * *

**_

**A/N: Please let me know how I did with this one!**


	9. Opposites Attract

**A/N: This has been lying around for a while…and I finally decided to post it! I'm not really sure of what I think about it, so please tell me your opinion!  
**

**Warnings: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CLAMP'S MANGA **_**WISH**_**! If you have already read **_**Wish**_**, go on ahead, or if you don't mind spoilers for it, read on!

* * *

**

I met him at the Bridge.

It was the annual Bridge meeting between Heaven and Hell, and for some reason, God had requested that I come to this one. He knew I loathed them! They were so boring and proper. All everyone did was wait around until God had finished his business with Mr. I-Love-To-Make-Everything-Sad-And-Angsty.

Maybe He asked me to come to scope out Satan's new nephew while he negotiated with Satan. This one was fairly young, but rumored to be _very_ temperamental. And everyone knew I just LOVED to tease the new devils.

This was going to be fun.

My fellow Angel Masters weren't as enthusiastic about meeting the newbie. They told me, that as Hisui's replacement, I had to take my responsibility more seriously than she did. I just scoffed. She took her old job _very_ seriously, and then she eloped with Satan's son, Kokuyo! At least I wasn't stupid enough to do _that._ No, this new evil creature was just a source of entertainment during the long and boring Bridge Meeting.

* * *

The meeting started off with the usual discussions, arguments, and negotiations. Since there wasn't much to do except fraternize with the other representatives at the meeting, I decided to look for the new devil amongst the familiar faces.

I spotted him immediately. He generally looked like most of the devils present at this little get together, but he was definitely different in his own way. His skin was a bit tanner than most devils, and his eyes were blood red. They drew me in like a magnetic force.

I tapped him from behind on his shoulder and he turned around with a murderous glance at me and my wide smile.

"What do you want you fucking pansy?" He glared at me, succeeding in sending chills down my spine. But hey, everyone loved a good challenge!

"Hi! I'm Fai! What's your name?" I shot him a 100 watt smile just to piss him off. Devils hated my smiles.

He seemed to hate them just as much, if not more. His face heated up like he was going to yell, but he must of thought better of it because the red hue receded and he replied in a gruff voice, "Name's Kurogane. That's all you need to know so go AWAY!"

I giggled. He was a just as temperamental as all my fellow angels had said! I decided to push the envelope some more.

"Okay, Kuro-chan, so how do you like these boring meetings?" I sat down next to him on the flush green grass, mentally apologizing to it as I did so.

The look on his face was priceless. Obviously, as he was third in line for Satan's throne (second only to Koryu the devil), he had never been addressed with such a cute name before! Shock and anger flitted across his dark features, finally settling on rage. He jumped up, his dark wings unfurling, and yelled in fury.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! MY NAME WILL NOT BE MUTILATED TO THE LIKES OF THAT!"

Many offended faces, both angel and devil, turned in our direction. I flashed another smile, clearly showing that the person next to me was the maniac here, not me.

I looked back up at the furious devil. I smiled again and said, "But Kuro-pu sounds so much cuter, don't you think?" I laid down on my back, grinning like an idiot up at him.

His handsome face contorted into an expression that could've been constipation, or fury so horrible, that I should've feared for my life. Wait a minute. Did I just think handsome??

Pushing the thought to the back of my mind, I noticed that he had now acquired a sword from one of the many attack spells devils are taught. He swung it in my direction, obviously bent on hurting my ego, or my feathers, a bit.

I jumped up, spread my wings, and took off, laughing wildly as I rose into the cool, fresh air. He followed, wielding his sword expertly.

He chased me for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

I realized my feelings two year later.

At every Bridge meeting, I had consistently found Kuro-chi, and annoyed the heck out of him. We were beginning to become a sort of comedy act around there. I would annoy him, he would get all fired up, and the chase would always ensue.

In that time, I had become very familiar with this particular devil. I knew that if you called him a cute nickname, he would yell at you for "bastardizing his name". I knew that, even though most devils preferred souls to human food, he didn't. I knew that he liked to fight, but he never really did any damage at all to me, even though I knew that it would be extremely easy for him. And I knew that I had extreme mixed emotions whenever he was around.

It was after the Bridge meeting of the spring season. I was lazing around, not really feeling like going back to Heaven since my favorite tease toy had been acting odd around me lately. His indifference to the things that usually made him fly off the handle irritated me to no end.

So when I saw him hanging around after this particular meeting too, curiosity couldn't help but be aroused, so I hid behind some close growing trees, to see what he was doing here.

I saw him talking, no arguing, with another devil…I think her name was Xing Huo. I couldn't hear what they were saying, no matter how much I strained my ears.

Then my heart stopped. Xing Huo had, suddenly, out of the blue, latched herself onto Kuro-tan's arm. The look on her face showed that she plainly had feelings for him. My heart ached with a sadness I had never experienced. It was too much to bear.

I didn't wait to see Kurogane's reaction. I took off for Heaven, not caring if they saw me or not.

* * *

It really hit me when I arrived back.

I had fallen in love with Kurogane.

DARN, DARN, DARN, DARN! How could this happen? I made SURE not to get so emotionally attached! After all, Hisui had gotten banished from Heaven because of falling in love with a devil! This could NOT be happening!

But, the more I thought about it, the more I found that I didn't care about what anyone else thought. I only cared about what Kurogane felt for me. And I hated that I already knew the answer.

I had spent all of the time at the meetings tormenting him. He obviously hated me, if the way he yelled and chased me was any indication.

I refused to see anyone for the rest of that night. I just cried.

* * *

I made myself say goodbye to him at the next meeting.

It was summertime, which meant time for another meeting. I had already made up my mind about what I was going to say to Kurogane. After all, I wouldn't be in Heaven much longer. I was going to go to Earth to do some wind taming down with the humans. According to God, I needed some more experience with the creatures on the strange blue and green planet. I had already gotten His's permission to go down as soon as the meeting was over.

The meeting started. I floated up to the devil I was looking for and said brightly, "Good morning Kurogane!"

I had never called him by his first name before, EVER. I had decided that going down to Earth was going to be good for me. I knew that as an angel, I couldn't fall _out_ of love, so maybe it would lessen the pain if I was away from him more. God had told me that I didn't have to return unless Usagi came for me. Besides, I could do my job just as well amongst the humans.

His head shot up to look at me from where he was sitting. I'm sure he had been expecting me, but I knew that what came out of my mouth stunned him. The shock on his face was written clearly on his features.

For once he didn't answer me. He just stared at me. His eyes bored into mine, looking for something that I couldn't be sure of. It took everything I had to keep from bursting into tears.

I stayed away from him for the rest of the assembly, feeling his eyes following me wherever I went. The ache in my heart intensified.

* * *

I played around on Earth for a year.

I rented a little apartment in Tokyo, Japan. While keeping the wind breezes in check, I also took a job as a waiter in a little café, just for the experience. The café's name was "Cat's Eye". While it certainly wasn't the most popular eatery in the area, it _did_ have it's loyal following.

I made friends with a few of the people who frequently came to my work place. There was Sakura, a sweet, shy girl who was too nice for her own good; Syaoran, who was her boyfriend and VERY protective of her; Watanuki, a semi-spastic teen who was very friendly; and Doumeki, who was Watanuki's stoic boyfriend. They were such a cute little group, always coming in together.

The ache in my heart had never gone away during my time on Earth. It sometimes was more painful when the two couples were being a bit more intimate in front of me, but they usually sensed my discomfort and resumed a group talk. They were great people who made an angel like me question how a devil could consume such pure souls even though I knew that there were also many corrupted people in this world.

* * *

I saw him again in March.

I was bored, lazing around at the back of the counter of Cat's Eye mindlessly scrubbing non existent scum from the surface of the counter. It was a rainy day so there weren't many customers. Then, Sakura came running in.

Upon seeing me, she ran up to where I was and panted, "Fai-san, someone's looking for you! He seemed scary, so I didn't tell him where you were…but I think he might've known that I knew because I'm a bad liar and I was worried about you so I ran here and I hoped he didn't follow me and-"

I held my hand up to stop her ramble. The poor girl was going to collapse from lack of oxygen! I led her to a table where she and I got her some hot chocolate. Once she calmed herself, I asked while sitting down in the chair opposite her, "What did this man look like?"

She thought for a minute and replied, "He was really tall and muscular. Um…he had spiky black hair…" My heart froze mid-beat. "Oh yeah, and his eyes were this really creepy shade of red!"

I had to know one more thing to confirm my suspicions. "…Did he tell you his name?"

"Yeah, I think it was…Kurogane."

I thanked her absentmindedly while my mind raced a mile a minute. Why? Why?! I purposely left Heaven to spare myself more pain and he just HAD to come and ruin my nice, quiet life!

I was yanked out of me reverie when Sakura questioned, "Fai-san, are you okay?"

I quickly rearranged my facial expression to one that was much more nonchalant. I waved her off and told her not to worry about my searcher. She left and I bolted for it as soon as my shift ended.

As soon as I was back in the safety of my home, I tried to calm myself down by watching the little box thing the humans called "TV". However, my mind kept wandering off into dangerous grounds.

A little while later, a knock was heard on my door. I could sense it was him, so I ignored it. My heart felt like it was going to explode; it knew that the object of my affection was close. He knocked again, and again, I didn't answer. Finally, he yelled, "FOR THE LOVE OF SATAN OPEN THE DOOR YOU BASTARD!"

I went to the door, mentally slapping myself for doing it. Swinging it wide open, I plastered a smile onto my face with difficulty and said, "Oh my! Kurogane has decided to pay me a visit!"

He scrutinized my face for a minute before saying, "Yeah, my uncle wanted to know what an Angel Master was doing here on Earth."

My heart sank, even though it hadn't been expecting something anything more. Of course, he was only here on business, he still hated me. Which is what I wanted…right?

I didn't let him see my broken heart. Instead, I smiled even more brightly and invited him in. We sat in my kitchen.

"So, your master wanted to know what I was up to. Well, I work at a café; I have a few friends, I live here…um…I can't think of anything else! How about you?! How's Hell been?" I poured him some milk from the fridge. I really didn't have anything else in the kitchen to consume. I was never questioned about my lack of food because I never had anyone over to my house.

Kurogane snorted. "I wouldn't know."

I whipped my head up to look at him, acutely aware of how his red eyes surveyed me. "W-What do you mean? Where else could you have been?"

The devil shrugged. "Around," was all he replied.

An awkward silence ensued. I could hear my pounding heartbeat, loud in my sensitive ears. He wondered if Kurogane could hear it too. I stared at my reflection in the white liquid. Finally, I looked up and said, "Well, you had better get back and report to your uncle where I've been!" I stood up and began to stroll to the door, blatantly hinting that I wanted him to leave, even though every fiber of my being protested at the thought of him leaving…and most likely not coming back.

He took my hint, and joined me at the door. Knowing I'd break down again once the door was closed, I put on my biggest smile and said "Bye Kurogane!"

He started to walk out the front door. Words bubbled up, but I kept my mouth shut. If I spoke, it would be all over. I had a duty to God and all the other angels. Kurogane took a step out of my apartment…

"Wai-"

He turned and in less than a second our lips were pressed solidly together. My mind swam in pure bliss. His arms curled themselves around my waist, forcing my body to mold into his. My fingers tangled into the black spiky hair that was surprisingly soft to the touch. I wanted this moment to last forever…but it couldn't.

We broke apart, gasping for air. It took a second for my brain to process the situation, and then it hit me.

I was in love with a devil. I had _kissed_ a devil. I was in deep trouble.

I weakly attempted to free myself from his hold, but he held on, and I was forced to lay my head against his chest. It didn't take long for the tears to start pouring. This was wrong. We couldn't be together. It wasn't possible.

Kurogane must have felt the moisture on his shirt, and he leaned away to examine my face. "What's wrong now?"

"I-It isn't p-possible," I choked out.

He held me against him once more and breathed into my ear, "I don't care."

I clung onto him tighter and I knew, no matter what would happen, I'd be with him and that somehow everything would be alright.

* * *

**A/N:** **It was a lot longer than my usual works! So did I do okay??? Tell me please!  
**


	10. Not So Divine Intervention

**A/N: Yay! I actually updated a bit quickly this time! I can't believe how fast this thing wrote itself. I personally think there's something missing, but I can't find anything! Maybe you readers can find it! Anyway, read away and let me know what you thought!

* * *

**

Well, well, well. Look at what we have here!"

Kurogane Suwa glanced up from glaring holes in the floor below him to stare into the red eyes of his school principal, Yuuko Ichihara. She was the archetype of evil in Kurogane's mind.

Miss Ichihara examined the seventeen year old boy from over her spectacles. She knew this boy and his family quite well…mainly because he was in her office more than he was in class.

"So, let's see here. You and…Kamui Shiro got into a fight…again?"

Kurogane just grunted, shrugging his shoulders. He knew that she knew that it was true. There was no use trying to defend himself…even if Kamui had started the fight in the first place. His eyes returned to staring at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing to him at the moment.

Yuuko raised her eyebrows and said, "What? For once you have nothing to say?"

"There's nothing to say," he barked.

Miss Ichihara glanced up at the clock. It was only 10:30, a record for Kurogane. She sighed.

"Okay, Mr. Suwa, you've got two choices."

The teen's head shot up. He'd never gotten choices from her! It was always a call to his parents, letter home, detention, etc. However…he knew that Miss Ichihara was sneaky and he approached these "choices" with caution.

Yuuko smiled when she saw the apprehension on Kurogane's face. Adjusting her glasses, she picked up a file that just so happened to be lying right in front of her. Opening it, she was greeted with a boy's name, address, grades, school records, and a picture of a smiling blonde haired, skinny teen.

Sliding the paper clip off of the papers in the file, she took the picture out and examined it, comfortably torturing the raven haired adolescent who was sitting just a few paces and a desk away from her. The picture was of Fai D. Fluorite, a new transfer student. His blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight in which the photo was taken and he had a carefree and playful air about him. He was perfect.

Standing up, she walked around her desk and sat on the edge of it. Flipping the picture around so Kurogane could see, she asked, "Do you know who this is, Mr. Suwa?"

Kurogane examined the picture with very little interest. He observed a skinny boy with blonde hair so light it couldn't be natural and who looked like he was _way_ too happy. He slumped back into his chair and replied with a simple, "No."

Yuuko smiled. She smiled a smile that meant "I know something you don't." Kurogane didn't like it one bit.

Yuuko put the photograph in her lap and said, "Well Mr. Suwa, you are going to get very familiar with this particular person, whose name is Fai D. Fluorite. He is transferring to Horitsuba High tomorrow, and _you_ are going to make sure he gets to all of his classes, gets along with his classmates, and help him if he needs it."

Kurogane exploded with anger. "I have to baby-sit some freaking pretty boy?!"

Yuuko smirked. "Well yes. He is in almost all of your classes, so I figure you could do this job very competently."

"No way in hell, am I doing that!"

"Fine, I'll just call your parents tonight and give you a week of detention instead."

The crimson eyed teen froze mid yell. If she called his parents, he'd get a lecture and a screaming match from his dad, and that disappointed mom look from his mother that he HATED. He'd probably get grounded too. There was no choice.

Glaring at Miss Ichihara with all his might, he mumbled, "I'll take the pretty boy."

Miss Ichihara clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! You'll meet him here tomorrow at 7:30. Don't be late!" With that said she strolled past Kurogane and opened her office door, signaling he could leave.

* * *

Fai feverishly scanned the map of Horitsuba Academy he'd been given at a previous meeting with the high school's student secretary. He was lost beyond belief. Apparently, all the buildings looked the same and there was no one around whom he could ask for directions. The hall of the building he was currently in was crowded, but he figured that asking a bunch of five year olds was a bit pathetic.

He hadn't wanted to move. He loved his old school, and even though he hadn't had many friends, he still had loved the simplicity of the small town. But he couldn't change the fact that his father had gotten transferred, so he put on a happy face for the sake of Ashura, and he hoped for the best.

The blonde left the apparent elementary school from which he had come, and quickly crossed a courtyard and approached another door. Praying that he had found the right one for the millionth time, he opened it and sighed with relief. _This_ was the high school. He saw bunches of people his age mulling around lockers, bulletin boards, and bathrooms. He scouted out someone who didn't look so intimidating, and chose a pretty girl with auburn hair and bright green eyes, who looked to be about a freshman.

"Excuse me miss? Could you direct me to the Main Office? I have a horrible sense of direction."

The girl stopped talking to her friend and said, "Sure! It's down this hall, make a left, and it's right there! You can't miss it!"

Fai flashed a charming smile at her and took off. He followed the instructions and lo and behold, he was there! The words MAIN OFFICE could easily be read on the door. The teen took a deep breath and turned the knob.

A woman with long black hair was sitting behind a desk with a name plate that read Yuuko Ichihara, Principal. The woman was writing something and had yet to acknowledge Fai. She had an intimidating presence, but the new student stood his ground and approached her.

"Excuse me, Miss Ichihara? I'm-"

"Fai Fluorite," she finished for him, finally looking up from her papers. Fai nodded. Yuuko smiled and the blonde relaxed a bit more.

"Okay, Mr. Fluorite, I have your class schedule, your locker number, and its combination. I think that my student secretary gave you everything else you needed beforehand, am I correct?"

Fai smiled. His memory of the slightly spastic secretary was humorous, even if Fai did find it a bit odd for someone to prefer to be called by their surname. "Yes, Watanuki gave me a map and such."

"Good. Now where is he?! He's late!"

Fai blinked, confused. Who was she talking about, Watanuki? He took a look at the clock on the opposite wall and saw that it was 7:40, twenty minutes before class started. As he continued to ponder on whom Yuuko was speaking of, the door behind him flew open and someone came running in. Thankfully, the office was pretty spacious and Fai didn't have to worry about this person knocking him over.

"God dammit, I'm here!"

"Thank you so much for joining us Mr. Suwa." Yuuko's lazy drawl made the stranger's face come to attention and Fai's eyes widened.

The stranger had the most piercing crimson eyes he had ever seen before. They just made his tan skin and black hair even more scary-looking even though this person couldn't be older than the blonde. And yet, Fai couldn't help noticing the boy's resemblance to an angry puppy dog.

"Mr. Fluorite, meet Kurogane Suwa."

Fai held his arm out cautiously to "Mr. Suwa". After a moment, it was clear that he wasn't going to get anything else but a glare, so he put his hand down.

Miss Ichihara cleared her throat and went on, "Mr. Fluorite, Mr. Suwa is here to make sure you get to all of your classes alright until you're settled here at Horitsuba. Think of him as your personal hand guide to our school. The blonde indicated that he understood and she continued, "Mr. Suwa, if I hear from Mr. Fluorite that you have been a less than gracious host, I will be calling your parents and informing them of you're little escapade with Mr. Shiro."

Now Fai understood. His classmate was only here because she threatened him with the "parent" card. Oh well, he looked like he would be fun to tease!

"So, you two have fifteen minutes to make it to you're next class! I wish you well, Mr. Fluorite!"

The pair of boys turned and left the office. Yuuko sat back down at her desk and rested her head in her hands. Match making was _such_ a tiring thing.

The two teenagers made their way into the sea of students and Fai looked at his assigned locker number. Counting in his head, he started to walk down the hall, if he was right; his locker was only on the end of it. Suddenly realizing that he wasn't being followed, Fai turned around and noticed that Kurogane wasn't following. He called out, "Come on, Kuro-tan! You're supposed to come with me!"

At the name "Kuro-tan" the raven haired boy's face contorted in anger and he yelled, "MY NAME ISN'T KURO-TAN! IT'S KUROGANE!" People stopped in their tracks and stared at Kurogane, until he let out a snarl and yelled, "Quit your looking!" The students immediately averted their interest. No one wanted to be on Kurogane Suwa's bad side. They hoped that that new kid would be alive by the time the first bell rang.

Kurogane jogged up to where Fai was standing and growled, "Look, I'm only doing this because I have to, and that's IT! Don't expect much help."

Fai laughed. Kurogane couldn't help noticing how Fai's laugh sounded like tickling bells. "Oh Kuro-pu, you shouldn't treat new people like that! People might think it's rude!" The blonde found his locker and dialed the combination. Opening it, he dumped some of his new books into it, ignoring Kurogane's splutters of rage at yet another nickname. Fai turned back to him, smiled, and said, "So where's the first class?"

**1 Week**

Kurogane really wanted to smash his head into the nearest wall. This week so far had been hell. That blonde idiot just didn't get that nicknames didn't go with him! That blonde moron also didn't know that being happy all the time was NOT good to be around. Unfortunately, Fai had won over most of the class in no time, leaving Kurogane the only one who couldn't stand him.

"I think you like him," commented Fuuma as he and Kurogane got into the lunch line.

"WHAT, ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY?!"

"Calm down. It's just that you only react this explosively when he's mentioned, or when he's around. It's quite entertaining you see."

"Oh jeez, I'm so happy you find my daily nightmares entertaining."

Across the spacious cafeteria, Fai was waving at Kurogane to come over. The raven haired boy simply ignored him and made his way to an empty table at the opposite end of the room.

In less than a minute, Fai was next to him, chattering happily about meaningless things. Kurogane couldn't help noticing that Fai was practically radiating with happiness even though he couldn't make it clearer that he wanted nothing to do with the blonde. He definitely made no effort in covering up his discontent with his "babysitting" job. But, if he just tuned out what Fai was saying, the idiot actually didn't annoy him as much…

**1 and ½ weeks**

"Hey Watanuki, want to eat with me?!"

A dark haired youth turned his head in the direction of the call. His new friend, Fai, was motioning him over so he picked up his lunch tray and made his way through the crowded cafeteria to the new student.

"Hi Fai, what's up?"

Fai sighed dramatically. "Well Kuro-chi isn't in school today and I'm BORED!" he whined. It wasn't Kurogane's fault, he couldn't control when he had dentist appointments, but the blonde teen was still bored to tears without his normal aggravated "host".

Watanuki chuckled. The two had known each other for only a few weeks, but Kurogane and Fai were really a sight to behold. Everyone was shocked that Fai wasn't scared or intimidated by Kurogane, and even had the nerve to call him nicknames! Everyone was even more shocked that Kurogane tolerated said nicknames, besides the usual "SHUT UP IDIOT". Basically, the whole school was in shock.

"Do you want to know what I think? I think you like Kurogane."

Fai blushed immensely at the comment, turning his pale skin aflame and his insides clenched. He did admit to himself that he had a _tiny_ crush on his classmate, but he thought that no one had noticed! The blonde attempted to change the subject.

"Well I think you like that Doumeki from PE!"

"YOU THINK I LIKE THAT BIG OAF?! HE'S AN IDIOT, HE HAS NO FACIAL EXPRESSIONS, HE HAS…

Fai's insides uncurled themselves in relief.

* * *

Fai swung his arms happily as he walked to his new house from school. He had finished almost all his homework, and now he could do whatever he wanted! However, the person whom Fai really wanted to be with was still at school. The last time Fai had saw him; Kurogane had been trying to get out of trouble with Mr. Sorata…again.

The slender teen whistled to himself as he walked. Maybe he could get a jump start on that English assignment tonight. He didn't seem to have any other decent plans.

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the alley Fai was passing, grabbing onto his shirt, and yanking him into the smelly darkness. He was pressed against a wall, and caught sight of his attacker, Kyle Rondart. Kyle was a big shot at school, but he was a big bully who dappled in drugs and gangs. Fai had been told by Kurogane to stay away if he knew what was good for him.

Kyle leaned in close to Fai's ear and said, "Look who's here. You think you're so cool, hanging with Suwa all the time. Well why don't I teach you a lesson?" Fai could tell by Kyle's slurred words and sluggish movements that he was drunk, but he still outmatched Fai in strength and speed. Nonetheless, Fai still struggled, attempting to wiggle himself out of Rondart's grasp.

Kyle slammed Fai's head against the wall of the alley, and let go of him. The blonde slid down the wall, his head was so painful, and he was dizzy. Before he knew what was happening, Kyle had started to kick Fai. He kicked a few times and Fai was beginning to waver between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Then it stopped. Fai cracked a blurry eye open and saw Kyle stumbling out into the sun. He looked for his rescuer and came face to face with red eyes. "Kuro-pu…" and he was out cold.

~*~

Fai opened his eyes and, discovered how chilly it was, instantly curled up more into the big space heater that was Kurogane. Hold on…KUROGANE?!

Fai's head snapped up and instantly regretted it. His head was throbbing, and he was pretty sure he had quite a bump on the back of it. Kurogane was staring at Fai and he could tell that he was both amused and concerned. Fai began to speak, "Aw, Kuro-cutie came to my rescue!"

Kurogane clucked his tongue and for once, ignored the pet name. "You idiot, you're lucky I heard Rondart back there!"

Fai laughed weakly. "Well, I guess lady luck was on my side then! So Kuro-puppy, why'd you follow me? If I recall correctly, your house is that way!" The skinny boy pointed in the opposite direction from which Kurogane was carrying him.

"You forgot your house key. You left it on your desk final period. You _did_ say that your dad wasn't home when you got there and I know an idiot like you wouldn't have another key stored by the house."

Fai giggled. "Kuro-pi must like me a whole lot to remember all that! And he rescued me no less! I think he deserves a kiss!" And before his rescuer could react, Fai craned his neck and had planted a light kiss to Kurogane's cheek.

"Y-you idiot!" stammered the fire engine red Kurogane.

Fai was put out for a second, before he realized that Kurogane hadn't argued with the kiss. He laughed.

They continued walking in a semi-comfortable silence for a minute and then Fai said, "You know, I can walk Kuro-bu."

Kurogane snorted. "I'm not risking you falling and then blaming it on me." He tightened his grip on Fai's featherweight body for good measure. Fai happily let his head rest on Kurogane's shoulder.

Maybe this new home was something good after all.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know please!**


	11. I Wish

**A/N: Oh my goodness here's my longest piece! I hope everyone enjoys this enough to review!**

**Warning! This contains major OOC on Kurogane's part…in my mind anyway.

* * *

**

"Happy birthday Fai, here's your present!"

Fai, a blonde haired, fair skinned, teenage boy received the gift from his friend Watanuki. It was wrapped very neatly in light blue wrapping paper. The box was small, but not too small. Fai tore off the paper and opened the box.

"Oh my goodness, it's so beautiful!"

Inside the box rested a lamp. It was an old fashioned, golden lamp, and most likely from Egypt or the like because of its design. Red and black jewels framed the lid and handle.

"I know you like collecting things from different countries, and Yuuko-sensei said this was from Arabia! She told me that I could give it to you since it seemed like something you would like!"

Fai smiled brightly. "I love it. Thanks so much!"

"That's great! I-"

Watanuki was interrupted by his phone beeping. He checked the screen and saw he had a text message from Doumeki reminding him that he was supposed to meet him at Himawari's house.

"Whoops, I have to run! I'll see you later Fai!" With that, Watanuki left through Fai's front door.

Fai took the box containing his present up to his room. Sitting on his bed, he lifted the lamp out of the box and examined it from every angle. Fai tried to open the lid and discovered that it was stuck. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get the golden lid off. Giving up, the boy resumed looking at the lamp. On the bottom, he found words in a different language etched into the surface.

"Erised straeh ruoy detnarg eb lliw uoy sdrow eseht yas uoy fi." Fai repeated, letting the unfamiliar words roll of his tongue. Figuring he had discovered all of the lamp's secrets he set the gift onto a shelf on his wall where he kept all of his special treasures.

Fai dragged himself over to his writing desk where a pile of homework awaited him. Just as he was beginning his math assignment, he heard a sound behind him.

"Oi"

Fai whipped around and gave a very girlish squeal. Standing in front of him was a man, or at least he looked like a man, if men had eyes as red as blood and normally wore puffy black pants and a weird red vest that did no job of covering the man's muscular chest and arms. No, not a normal man at all, Fai thought.

"Jeez, of all people to wake me up, it had to be a squealer."

When Fai's gift of speech returned he breathed, "Who are you-what are you?!"

The man snorted. "I'm a genie, idiot." He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and read "My name is the genie Kurogane. You have said the "magic" words on my lamp and get three wishes. There are no refunds, exchanges, or any do-over of any kind. You may not wish for more wishes. I can't make people fall in love, bring them back from the dead, or defy any laws of nature. Now-insert wisher's name here-what will you wish for?"

Fai stared at the "genie" incredulously. Was this for real? It had to be, he would've heard anyone break into his room. So now the question was…

"So wait, you're saying I get three wishes?"

The genie rolled his crimson eyes. "I'm not reading the fucking paper again so you figure it out."

Fai sat down on his bed and instantly began thinking. What did he want? He wanted a new cell phone and a new iPod, but those things seemed too superficial to wish for. The logical thing he could wish for was world peace or something of that sort…but world peace was so cliché. There had to be something else.

As Fai thought, he could see that the genie was getting impatient. He thought harder. Only when Kurogane began to tap his foot on his white carpeted floor, did Fai stop.

"Hey, it's hard to think of something!"

"No its not. Most of the humans I've served only took about three minutes to wish three times."

Fai pouted. "Well Kuro-rin, I just don't know what I want!"

"Well you cou-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

Fai flinched at the loudness of the yell. It was lucky his parents weren't home otherwise he'd be in big trouble. They didn't like noise…or him for that matter. Fai shook off the thought and turned his attention back to Kurogane.

"I called you Kuro-rin silly! Kurogane is too long and boring, don't you think? Although if you don't like Kuro-rin, you could be called Kuro-pon, Kuro-bu, Kuro-tan, Kuro-ch-"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE CALLED ANYTHING BUT KUROGANE! KU-RO-GA-NE! GET IT?!"

"Of course I do Kuro-wan!"

Kurogane growled menacingly. Fai chose to ignore him and went on pondering his wishes. He really didn't know what he could wish for. Wasn't the moral of the story always to achieve your _own_ goals?

"Ugh! This is too hard!" To emphasis his point, the blonde teen flopped himself down onto the down comforter, finding little comfort in the soft fabric.

Kurogane didn't answer. He just glared at Fai, waiting for his decision. Then, an idea struck the wisher.

"…Kuro-myu, what would you wish for?"

Kurogane certainly wasn't expecting this. Not one of his masters had ever asked Kurogane for his opinion. The red eyed genie concluded that Fai was definitely a weird human.

"Tch, it's none of your business idiot."

"Oh come on! Please tell me!" Fai sat up again, eyeing Kurogane pleadingly.

Kurogane looked long and hard into Fai's sapphire eyes. He could only see pure curiosity and despite his better judgment, he relented. "I'd wish…to be a human." He glared a metaphorical hole in the Fai's head, daring the teen to laugh.

Fai didn't laugh. He cocked his head to the side, and stared out at the window. He heard cars gliding past his driveway, little children debating on what game to play next, and the occasional dog that was protecting its property from an unwanted foe. He couldn't imagine anyone who'd want to be something as vain as a human. Humans were superficial, jealous, disrespectful, and many other things that Fai had seen his whole life. His own parents hated him. What kind of parents hated their child? Fai's expression darkened, not escaping Kurogane's notice.

"…Why would you want to be a human?"

The genie shrugged, but Fai could tell that he was formulating an answer that couldn't be expressed through a simple gesture of the shoulders.

"We genies are rare. Genies are only born during a solar eclipse. We're not creatures of light as much as people would like to think we are. The moon is a very magical planet. Without the hindrance of the sun (which deflects magic), the moon somehow creates one of us. We're immortal which might sound exciting, but when you're sleeping most of the time, it's extremely boring. Humans have each other's company and they make memories together. Even though at least half of those memories are sad ones, they are at least memories that they shared with other people."

Fai now understood. The genie was lonely. He could understand that. He'd been lonely all his life. His only friend was Watanuki, everyone else was nice, but never dared to become too close to the "jinx". Even his mother and father avoided him whenever they could.

Fai looked back up at Kurogane and smiled brightly. But Kurogane could see the despair hiding in the irises of the sapphires and he knew that the wisher held the same hole in his heart.

"Well Kuro-tan, I'm already human so I'm not sure what I'm going to wish for now!"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm stuck with you though, until you _do_ make your wishes."

The blonde's eyes widened. Kurogane was going to be with him everywhere he went?! People would stare and whisper…but it wasn't new to Fai. Even so, this wouldn't help his reputation, no matter how bad that was. He could NOT have some weirdo following him around in some old time Arabian costume.

"Fai! Dinner's ready, come downstairs and hurry up." His mother poked her head through the door, making her request known to her son, and hurriedly drew out. Fai jumped. He had been so wrapped up in this new phenomenon; he hadn't even heard his parents come home from work.

But wait a minute; Mrs. Fluorite hadn't even recognized another person in the room with her son.

"Why couldn't she see you?"

Kurogane explained, "You are the one who opened my lamp and woke me up. You're the only one who can see and hear me."

"…Oh"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a dinner to go to?"

Fai yelped and bounced off his bed. He made his way to the door, turned back and said to the genie, "Stay here…and don't touch anything Kuro-pup!"

Fai could hear Kurogane's splutters of anger as he shut the door to his room. He chuckled and made his way to join his parents for a sad excuse of a "family dinner." Before he left however, he turned and said, "Could you magic yourself some regular clothes? Yours are weird Kuro-weirdo!"

* * *

For the next week, Fai's classmates observed the boy gradually looking a lot more cheerful. They had no interest in him, so they didn't pursue their original observations. They wouldn't have believed him even if he had told them the reason for his delight.

* * *

Fai made his first wish two weeks later.

"I wish for you to heal my mother."

The news had only come in a few days before. Fai's mother had breast cancer. The realization of what was to come was shocking. She would have to go through chemotherapy, radiation, and multiple surgeries. Fai wouldn't let that happen.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Why? I never got the impression that you and your family were close."

Fai sighed. "I was born with a twin brother named Yuui. Yuui…died at birth and in some twisted way, my parents blame it on me. They've never said that to me directly, but I know it's true. Bad luck seems to follow me wherever I go, so people think of me as the town jinx. Watanuki is the only one who talks to me. But even though my mom and dad don't fully love me, they're still my parents and I still care about them. Besides," he said, looking up at Kurogane, "my luck can't be that bad since I found you Kuro-chi!"

Kurogane let the nickname go for once. This person was a true idiot…no, his parents were the idiots. Couldn't they see that Fai was bent over backwards trying to please them? Couldn't people see that this teen wouldn't hurt a fly?

"So are you going to grant that wish Kuro-pi?"

The genie shrugged. "I don't have a choice." He waved his hand in a lazy sort of way, and Fai felt a wind rush past him at the gesture. The feeling chilled him to the bones, but it was over in a second.

"There you go. She's cured."

Fai smiled. "Thank you."

"Whatever."

The next day, a call came in from Mrs. Fluorite's doctor, apologizing profusely because the spot on the mammogram that they had thought to be cancer had been a glitch in the machine.

* * *

Fai made his second wish another two weeks later.

"I wish that Doumeki will heal completely and quickly."

Doumeki Shizuka had been in a serious accident. During a soccer match, Doumeki had been hit and when he fell; his head hit the ground with much force, effectively knocking the stoic boy out. However, Doumeki had yet to wake up even a few days later. Even though Fai always heard Watanuki complain of the archer's existence, he knew that Doumeki was special to his only friend. Watanuki had been at the hospital day and night, leaving only for school. It killed Fai to see the lanky teen so depressed.

Doumeki was still unconscious. The doctors couldn't be sure if he would even wake up. Plus, even if he did wake up, there were great chances of permanent brain damage.

The teen was sitting on his bed, and his genie was leaning against the wall, next to the window. The genie questioned the wish again.

"Why would you ask to save him even though you don't even know him?"

Fai looked up at Kurogane confusedly. "It's because he's important to Watanuki! Watanuki is the only one who's ever given me the time of day, and I owe him for that."

"You know idiot, these wishes are for _you, _not other people."

"I know Kuro-tan…but still…"

The genie rolled his eyes and waved his hand. Fai was prepared for the chill this time, but it still made his teeth chatter.

Kurogane viewed Fai with intense curiosity. No person he'd ever served had been as unselfish as this boy. He felt a warmness in his chest that he'd never felt before.

A few hours later, Doumeki Shizuka opened his eyes.

* * *

Fai was sitting against his favorite cherry blossom tree, playing with a petal that had fallen into his hands. Kurogane stood next to him, observing the blonde teen in silence.

"Do you remember the people you granted wishes for Kuro-bu?"

"Stop with the nicknames."

"Oh come on Kuro-meanie! Please tell me!"

"…I remember them, some better than others."

"Will you remember me Kuro-chi?!" Fai looked up almost hopefully at the tan face.

"Unfortunately, I think I couldn't forget you and your idiocy." Fai pouted at the comment.

"Aw! I'm sure I'll miss you when you leave!" Despite the playful tone of Fai's voice, the pair both knew that it held a deeper meaning. For almost a month, Kurogane had been Fai's constant companion. They had grown closer than the bond of wisher and granter. Kurogane had to tell him the truth though.

"…You won't miss me."

"Aw, Kuro-pup's so modest! Maybe you can come and visit me some time!"

The genie looked away from Fai. "You won't remember me because you won't be able to remember me."

Fai's hands immediately ceased playing with the cherry blossom petal. He looked up slowly at the back of Kurogane's head.

"What do you mean?"

"Once you make your last wish, I leave, and you forget me."

"Can magic really erase my memories?"

"No, it can't. Memories make up the soul, and they can't be erased. Magic can only hide memories…but sometimes, the body remembers when the heart doesn't."

Fai instantly stood up. "But I don't want to forget you because…" Why did he want to remember Kurogane? He definitely felt something for the genie. He cared about him, definitely. But what was this feeling?

Kurogane kept his back turned and interrupted the blonde's train of thought. "Both you and I can't help it. It's ancient magic that has governed our kind for millenniums."

"Fine, then I won't make my third wish at all! I'll never make it!"

"You sometimes can't help it. Other people I've served wanted to save their last wish, but they've always slipped up. It's human nature to wish for something, and even if you don't mean it, just saying "I wish" would activate my power." The genie finally turned toward the wisher, looking him gravely in the eye.

Fai launched himself at Kurogane's middle, and wrapped his bony arms in a death grip around the genie's waist. Tears escaped Fai's blue eyes and dampened the black T-shirt that Kurogane wore. The raven haired creature awkwardly wrapped his muscular arms around Fai's shoulders. They stayed like that until the gravel crunching sound of the approach of Fai's parents was heard.

* * *

Fai was driving home from his cooking class, Kurogane in the passenger seat, when it happened.

A drunk driver had neglected to see the red light and crashed into Kurogane's side of the car.

It happened all so quickly. Fai felt like a rag doll being tossed and turned in all different directions. A warm liquid trickled down the side of his head and he knew that it was blood. Then it was all over.

Fai is in excruciating pain. His vision swam and he could barely make out Kurogane's form above him, examining him. Then he heard the genie's voice. It sounded choked and it held pain.

"Make the wish."

Fai struggled to talk. "But…you…leave…forget…"

"Make the goddamn wish!"

Fai's head hurt even more. A memory surfaced in his mind. A memory from what felt like a so long ago made him remember.

Kurogane was gently shaking the teen now, demanding that he wish for his recovery.

"I…wish…that you…were…human."

The last thing Fai remembered was widened crimson eyes and cool lips pressed against his. Then it all went black.

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling up to school again? You accident was only two weeks ago!"

Fai smiled. Watanuki was such a worrywart. "Yes, I'm fine! I only have a broken arm now."

"Do you remember anything about the accident?"

Fai shook his head. People had asked the same thing over and over again. He had no idea what happened. All he knew was that he'd been in a car accident. He was found alone, but the teen couldn't help feeling that there had been someone with him during that car crash.

As the two friends walked to school, Fai's thoughts led him to the unknown. Something had changed last month, he was sure of it. He felt differently, and he thought differently. Also, there seemed to be an aching hole in his heart that left him crying at night…but he didn't know why. It frustrated him to think that he'd lost someone or something so important, but couldn't remember them. A face swam inside his dreams and he knew whom the face belonged to, but when he awoke the dream left him and he forgot, feeling alone and confused. Whenever he looked at his treasure shelf, something felt missing there. Something had occupied that shelf that had changed his life, Fai knew it. Yet for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what had sat there.

In homeroom, Fai continued to think about the past month and why it was so hazy in his mind. He barely heard his teacher call for his name during role call. He also didn't notice when another person entered the classroom.

"Class, this is Kurogane Suwa. He's a new transfer student and I want you to make him feel welcome."

Fai finally looked up at the new student and gasped. There was something about him that felt so powerfully familiar. The feeling washed over the blonde and he furrowed his brow, attempting to make sense of this familiararity. The student's eyes met Fai's and the blonde's head began to hurt. He clutched at it, and broke the eye contact. The pressure on his brain let up.

The only free seat in the room was next to Fai, and Kurogane took his seat. Fai could feel the boy's eyes on him, but he kept his face toward the teacher.

~*~

At lunch, Fai noticed the new student was sitting alone, and since he knew what it felt like to be new, he sat down next to him.

"Hi Kuro-chi, I'm Fai, how-" Fai stopped mid greeting. Where had the name "Kuro-chi" come from? He also noticed Kurogane's eyes surveying him strangely, searching for something.

The rest of the meal was passed in silence.

~*~

As Fai walked home, he began to notice footsteps following him. He turned and saw that his follower was Kurogane. Fai smiled. "Are you stalking me Kuro-pi?" He inwardly cringed. He was being so rude by calling the newbie nicknames, but he couldn't stop them from coming out of his mouth!

Kurogane walked right up to the skinny teen. Red eyes bored into blue ones, begging for something that Fai couldn't fathom.

"Why…do you look so familiar?" Fai asked lowly. Kurogane didn't answer. Then as if in a trance, Fai stood on his tiptoes and shyly pressed his lips against Kurogane's.

It was like a lightning strike. Memories flooded back to Fai's mind with perfect clarity. The genie, the wishes, the kiss…it all came back. Fai broke off the kiss and whispered, "My wish…"

Kurogane offered him a cocky grin and leaned down and captured Fai's lips again.

_Even if the heart forgets, the body remembers. _

**A/N: Well? Did you like it? Hate it? Please let me know! **

**Now I can get started on Blanqueraq's request! It's coming hon! =D**


	12. Ice Cream

**A/N: Um…this seems crackish to me, but whatever. And Blanqueraq, I wrote this for your request, even though Fai doesn't have a job…well I think he does! It's bothering Kuro-meanie! But if you want me to do something else, I will! **

**And I hope you're pleased, Evanescences Angel, that I added in Yuui. It was only a little cameo, but still! ^^)

* * *

**

"Kurogane! Go take care of table four! NOW!"

A black haired teen grumbled incoherently as he obeyed his boss, Yuuko. He didn't _want_ to work here for the summer! It was ALL his mother's fault! _She_ was the one who had made him get a job with her crazy friend Yuuko at a _freaking ice cream parlor_. _She_ was the one who claimed that jobs were character building and good for you.

Kurogane really hated his life.

He approached the table in which he had been assigned, and observed his customer with boredom. The customer was a stick thin blonde boy, probably waiting for his girlfriend or something.

"Can I take your order?" asked the disgruntled Kurogane.

The blonde looked up and Kurogane couldn't help noticing his big sky blue eyes. Wait no, he had to be sulking.

"Hi! I'm Fai, what's your name?"

"Kurogane, now can I take your order?"

"Hmm…Kurogane doesn't sound cute at all! I like Kuro-pon better!"

Kurogane gaped. Was this person deranged or something?!

"My name is NOT Kuro-pon. Now can I TAKE YOUR ORDER?"

"How about Kuro-chi then, or Kuro-myu, or Kuro-tan, any of those work for you?" asked Fai, smiling like the big idiot Kurogane was becoming surer he was.

"NO! NOW GIVE ME YOUR FREAKING ORDER NOW!"

Heads turned from their respective tables and stared at the fuming employee and the laughing customer. Kurogane did the breathing technique that his father had taught him when he wanted to kill something.

"Can I take your order?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I'll have three vanilla scoops with rainbow sprinkles, hot fudge, gummi bears, and marshmallows!"

"Fine." Kurogane walked back to the counter to get the ice cream.

* * *

"Hey, Kuro-bu, over here!" Fai waved his hand to get Kurogane's attention from across the parlor.

"It's your break now! Come and sit with me!"

The crimson eyed teen grumbled, but dragged his feet over to Fai's regular table anyway. The idiotic blonde had been coming every day for the past week, and he always sat at Kurogane's assigned table. He constantly teased the employee, just to see Kurogane's overstated reaction.

"How do you know it's my break? Are you stalking me now?"

Fai giggled. (Kurogane suspected that Fai must have been a girl in a past life.) "I see you almost every day! Of course I know when your break is!"

The dark skinned teen shrugged and sat across from the maniacal blonde.

In less than a minute, Fai was rattling on about the weather, puppies, ice cream, and fine china in a rather disjointed ramble. Kurogane observed that if you actually tuned out what the blonde was rattling on about, he wasn't all that annoying to be around.

* * *

"Oi, idiot, can I take you–" Kurogane stopped mid-sentence. The blonde sitting at the table wasn't his idiot. No! He wasn't _his_ idiot. He was just _an_ idiot. Yeah…right.

But Kurogane knew he was right. Even though the blonde sitting at table four looked exactly like Fai, the raven haired teen knew it wasn't him.

"Wait, you're not the idiot."

The stranger smiled at him, but it was a calmer, less hyper smile. He brushed his golden locks out of his face and said, "No, I'm not. I'm Yuui, Fai's twin brother. Fai's sick so he asked me to come here to get him some ice cream."

Yuui noticed concern flicker in those red eyes of his brother's crush, and had to suppress a smile. This little puppy was just as cute as Fai had described, but, thankfully, not Yuui's type.

Kurogane shrugged and walked off. Yuui called, "Hey! Where are you going! I have to give you Fai's order!"

"He gets the exact same thing every time he comes here," Kurogane called over his shoulder.

Yuui smiled and leaned back into the booth's seat. Ah, young love…even though Fai was only younger than him by two minutes.

* * *

"KURO-RIN! I MISSED YOU!" Kurogane was almost knocked off his feet when he felt something, ahem, someone, knock into his backside. Pale, wiry arms twined themselves around the teen's waist.

"Go away, bastard, I have to work!"

The parlor employee heard the muffled sound of fake sobs on the back of his T-shirt and heard, "Kuro-tan doesn't want to see me? Didn't Kuro-pi miss me?"

The real answer was "maybe". But Kurogane would never admit that in a thousand years.

"Tch, no, of course not stupid, you were only gone two days." More fake sobbing and tears ensued.

Kurogane pried Fai's arms off of him and faced him. Fai was definitely a professional when it came to acting if the crocodile tears running down his face were any evidence.

"…Okay, it _was_ a bit more boring without you here…" Kurogane mentally winced at those words. Ugh, Fai was never going to let him forget this.

Fai's tears were instantly replaced by a look of elation and he stood on his tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on Kurogane's cheek.

While Kurogane busied himself by sputtering and blushing fire engine red and while Fai teased him about being "shy", neither of them noticed Yuuko taking pictures of them from behind the counter.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really like this piece…but I'll let you readers be the judge of that! Please review!**


	13. Meeting the Rents

**A/N: Well, this isn't a request, but it just came to me and I couldn't resist! Who wouldn't love to know what would happen if…well I don't want to spoil it, you'll have to read it! Review if you please also!

* * *

**

"No means NO!"

A beautiful woman of Asian descent stared up into the hard, scarlet eyes of her son defiantly. Her hands were placed strategically on her hips and her mouth curved into a frown that usually made her only son obey. Even though she was a head shorter than the teenager, she gave off the aura of authority and she herself knew that it was only so long before he would cave into what she wanted.

After all, she raised him to respect his mother.

"Kurogane, I told you, I want to meet him! It's been three months! You've been over to _his_ house, so why can't he come over here?" She raised a delicate eyebrow, daring Kurogane to contradict her. Her son was just too hardheaded sometimes. She really didn't know where he got it from (because she was definitely hardheaded.)

"Because you and dad are going to go all weird on him and you'll probably get right along with him because he's such a weirdo in the first place." Kurogane knew that this was a **horrible** excuse, but his mother had him grasping at straws. Damn, she was good.

Suddenly, a strong and large hand that resembled Kurogane's own was on the teen's shoulder and his father came up behind him.

"How could you accuse your mother and me of being weird? I thought I raised you better than to think badly of your own family!" Kurogane knew his father was joking, and that just made him angrier. His dad continued, "Anyways, it doesn't matter because…"

"We already invited him over ourselves!"

Kurogane groaned his disappointment.

* * *

"Do-do you think they'll like me, Kuro-chan?" Electric blue eyes gazed up at red ones through thick, messy blonde bangs.

Kurogane and his boyfriend, Fai, were currently on the city bus, on their way to Kurogane's house from watching the school soccer game.

The raven haired teen snorted. "They'll probably love you so much they won't let you leave."

Fai perked up a bit, but still felt tension. Meeting your boyfriend's parents was never easy (_especially_ if your boyfriend was a bit intimidating and scary to most people).

The blonde snuggled closer to Kurogane and said, "Do you _really_ think they'll like me?"

"I'm not answering that again idiot."

Fai snuggled closer. Kurogane really knew how to reassure a person.

* * *

"Oh Fai, it's wonderful to _finally_ meet you!" Mrs. Suwa emphasized the word "finally" while glaring at her only son who was glaring right back. The Suwas also knew how to hold a grudge.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet a person who our son hasn't beaten up or insulted." Mr. Suwa came up behind his wife, grasping Fai's hand in a firm handshake.

Fai smiled nervously. These people didn't seem like Kurogane at all! They actually seemed…friendly. A strange thought entered his mind: Was Kurogane adopted?!

The couple was led into the dining room, where Kurogane's mother had cooked dinner. Fai's eyes widened at the Asian cuisine and hoped that Kurogane had at least warned him of his little tolerance of all things raw. Mrs. Suwa seemed to hear his thoughts, and said, "Don't worry sweetie, everything here is cooked to perfection!" Fai let out a breath of relief. So far, so good.

The four sat down and Fai noticed two more table settings on the oval mahogany table. Kurogane's mom called, "Tomoyo! Sakura! Dinner's ready, come down!" Footsteps from upstairs immediately answered her call and soon, Tomoyo, Kurogane's younger sister (Fai wagered her to be about fourteen), and _her_ friend, Sakura, were sitting down at their allotted places.

Tomoyo looked up at Fai and said, "So you're Kurogane's boyfriend? Hm…you don't seem brain damaged. Did he threaten you?"

Kurogane choked on his chicken and Sakura looked shocked at her best friend's boldness. Mr. Suwa tried to look stern but failed when the corners of his mouth twitched. It seemed that Kurogane was the universally tormented in his own house.

Fai looked surprised at first (well he _was_ just accused of being brain damaged or bodily threatened), but his shock was short lived and he laughed heartily.

"You would think so wouldn't you? Kuro-pin's just a big softie when you really get down to it though!"

Now it was everyone else's time to be shocked. NO ONE called Kurogane pet names. The only person who could get away with it was his mom (and it was _not_ because he was a mommy's boy).

"You idiot, I've told you a million times my name is Kurogane," mumbled the embarrassed teen, who had long since given up on having Fai learn his proper name.

Tomoyo was the first to recover.

"AW! Fai has cute nicknames for Kurogane!" she turned her head to Fai. "You'll have to give me a whole list so I can use them!"

Fai smiled mischievously. "Of course Tomoyo, I've got tons!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

Mr. and Mrs. Suwa exchanged knowing glances. Their son _really_ was smitten if he could put up with those nicknames.

Borderline

"Kuro-myu's parents are so nice! And Tomoyo and Sakura were adorable!"

Fai looped his slender arm around Kurogane's muscular one and sped up a bit to keep pace with his boyfriend's long steps. It was lucky that the walk to his house only took a minute. The cool wind chilled his pale skin and he huddled next to the space heater that was Kurogane Suwa.

"Tch. My parents are probably gushing about how perfect you are as we speak."

Fai grinned and replied, "Well, you can't argue with the truth!" He received a light hit on the head for the comment.

"You don't think they thought I was weird though right?" Wide sapphire eyes questioned crimson ones, holding genuine nervousness.

Kurogane rolled his eyes, leaned down, and sealed his lips to Fai's in a tight seal. Later he would say that it was to shut the blonde up, but everyone knew better by now.

Crouched behind a cluster of bushes a few feet behind the pair, Tomoyo peered through the lens of her camcorder. Sakura was behind her, poking her nervously in the back.

"Are you sure you should be taping this? It seems kind of private." The kiss had become deeper and longer and Sakura felt a bit awkward watching the scene.

Tomoyo gave her friend an exasperated look. "Of course it's alright! Mom and Dad were upset that they didn't see any action, so I have their _express_ permission." She resumed recording her brother's make out session, leaving Sakura in a very confused state.

"Haha, Mom and Dad are going to _love_ this." It was really good to be the younger sister.

* * *

**A/N: Like it, hate it? Let me know by reviews!**


	14. Fireworks

**A/N: This is for Evanescences Angel's request. Um…not much else to say here except review, review, review! Hope you all like it!

* * *

**

Kurogane Suwa was in denial.

Kurogane Suwa didn't know what to do.

Kurogane Suwa, age seven, was lost.

It was all his mom's fault he had decided. If she hadn't said, "don't leave this spot" he wouldn't have done what every seven year old boy does and _left_ that spot! It wasn't his fault that festivals promised cool prizes and hot food and games just begging to be played!

It could also be argued that Tomoyo was to blame. If his little sister hadn't needed to be changed, his mother wouldn't have left and _he_ wouldn't have wandered off.

So now, Kurogane was wandering around, dodging frantic mothers (how ironic) and squealing pre-schoolers. The once appealing sounds of the celebrations were distant to his ears.

Soon, the boy had found himself at the outskirts of the festival, where people trickled in and out, coming and going as they pleased. The music and laughter was now muffled in the quiet, crisp night air. He sat down next to a tree and tried to fight back the tears that threatened to betray his tough guy image.

Soon however, the sounds of crying were piercing the inky night, but they weren't coming from Kurogane.

The tan little boy figured since he was so far from where he was supposed to be, going a little farther to investigate couldn't hurt. He walked a bit until he reached a clearing where, right in the middle, a boy who looked about five was sniffling.

Kurogane paced over to the boy and crouched down next to him.

"Oi, what's wrong?"

An eye peeked at Kurogane through wispy, blonde hair. Tears were glistening in the eye and spilling onto milky white cheeks.

"I-I can't fi-find my mo-mommy!" Hiccups continuously interrupted the blonde's speech.

Kurogane sat down next to the boy and asked, "Where was she?"

"Sh-she told m-me to wa-wait over th-there, but I di-didn't listen! A-and when I we-went back, sh-she wasn't the-there!" The skinny boy pointed through the trees over to where the festival was still going on.

"Well I can't find my mom either, so we'll just have to wait here. My dad says that if you're lost, you should just stay where you are." Kurogane felt pride in giving the boy advice, even though he had failed to follow those exact words just a few minutes ago.

The little boy's crying had pretty much stopped by now, and he was eyeing Kurogane with much interest.

"What's your name?"

"Kurogane"

"Well, Kuro-bu, my name's Fai! I'm seven!"

So Kurogane was wrong, this skinny little weakling was his age. Maybe he – wait a minute: "My name is NOT KURO-BU! IT'S KUROGANE!"

Fai tilted his head to the side rather cutely (not that Kurogane was thinking that) and said, "But I like Kuro-chi better, it's cuter!"

"Well I don't! You're an idiot!"

"Nya! Kuro-wanko's so mean!"

It took Kurogane a massive amount of self control not to punch the kid in the eye. He was attempting to calm himself down when he was startled by a loud _crack_.

Bright light burst out from above the trees, making a brilliant pattern of green and gold and red. The fireworks were mesmerizing against the canvas of the sky.

Like most seven year olds, Fai was instantly distracted, all sadness forgotten. His eyes shone in wonder at the pretty sparks. Kurogane couldn't help noticing that the firecrackers made lights dance in Fai's eyes. The dark haired boy realized now that Fai's eyes were blue, an electric blue. The reflection of the sparks in Fai's eyes made similar yet more magical sparks jump and dance in his blue irises. Kurogane was lost in their depths, drowning in sapphire.

Of course though, the moment had to be ruined at one point.

"Oh my goodness Kurogane, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The crimson eyed boy was rudely and speedily snapped back to reality by his mother. She was holding a thumb sucking Tomoyo in one arm, and her cell phone in another. She looked a bit disheveled, but her face was all smiles, albeit stern.

"Why did you run off? I told you to stay right back there!"

Kurogane shrugged. "I forgot."

Mrs. Suwa rolled her eyes and turned them to her son's companion.

"Who's your friend sweetie?"

"Mom! I told you not to call me sweetie!"

Fai's angelic face looked up at Mrs. Suwa and said, "I couldn't find my mommy either! Kuro-pon kept me company though!"

Kurogane's mother looked surprised at her son's new nickname, but didn't voice it. She took Fai by the hand and said, "Well, why don't we go back and see if we can find her!"

The four paraded back to the festival, where many people had gone home since the fireworks was the end signal. Clean up crews had already started to pick up empty cups and food wrappers. Amongst the men in sanitary uniforms, stood a pretty woman who was desperately looking all around the vacated booths for something, or someone. A little blonde boy clutched at the woman's hand, also searching around him for something. Kurogane concluded that this must be Fai's family because the little boy was the exact mirror image of Fai, and they both bore a great resemblance toward the woman.

Fai's face lit up and he instantly dropped Mrs. Suwa's hand. "Mommy!" He sprinted toward her and she turned around faster than Kurogane had ever seen someone move.

"Fai! Oh thank God you're safe!" Fai's mother immediately dropped to her knees to embrace her son. Fai's twin poked his brother in the shoulder.

"You were supposed to stay over there." He pointed to a spot in front of what was once one of the many food booths. "Mommy was really worried."

Fai was released from his mother's hug and hung his head. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to see the rest of the festival."

Fai's mother stood up and faced Mrs. Suwa.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him!"

Mrs. Suwa waved a hand nonchalantly. "Oh, it wasn't me. I was looking for my own escapee. Kurogane here found your little man."

"Well thank you so very much Kurogane! Fai needs _someone_ to keep track of him!"

Kurogane blushed tomato red and didn't make eye contact.

* * *

"Okay class. I'd like to introduce you to two new transfer students. I'd like you to make them feel very welcome." Miss Ichihara motioned for two boys to enter the classroom.

Kurogane, who had been dozing in his seat, sat at attention almost instantaneously when he saw who was standing at the front of his class.

"Their names are Fai" she pointed to the twin on the left "and Yuui Fluorite. Fai why don't you take the seat next to Kurogane there, and Yuui you can sit next to Himawari over by the window."

The boys took their chosen seats and Miss Ichihara began roll call. Fai leaned toward Kurogane and whispered, "I missed you Kuro-sama!"

Kurogane hissed, "Shut up idiot! You're going to get us in trouble!"

"But it's true Kuro-piko!"

Kurogane was about to whisper a well thought out retort when the two were interrupted.

"Excuse me, Mr. Suwa you know the policy about talking during class. Detention. As for you Mr. Fluorite, we don't tolerate chit chatting during class time, but since you're new, I'll let you off with a warning."

Fai retaliated, "But Miss Ichihara, I started talking to him first! I should get detention too!"

The teacher raised her eyebrows over her spectacles. "Alright, Mr. Fluorite, detention, and I don't want to hear another word about it." She turned back to the chalkboard.

Kurogane stared at the blonde idiot. Why would he get himself into trouble? He really was an idiot. Still though…Kurogane couldn't help seeing sparks dance in Fai's blue eyes even though there were no fireworks. They pulled him in, inviting him to lose himself yet again.

Fai subtly leaned back toward Kurogane. "Aren't you happy Kuro-chan? You don't have to do detention all alone! You have me!"

Kurogane let his head fall with a _thunk_ onto his desk. It was going to be a long rest of the year.

* * *

**A/N: As per usual, like it, hate it? Review!**


	15. Study Habits

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! I don't even have an excuse! Go ahead, throw those tomatoes I see in your hands! *Runs and hides behind a tree***

**P.S. Blanqueraq, haven't heard from you in a while hon! Drop me a line!**

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Mrs. Suwa gazed up calmly at her teenage son, Kurogane. She sat at their kitchen table, arms folded, while many papers bearing his name littered said table. Most of them had a bright red 'F' marked at the top.

"You heard me Kurogane, you're getting a tutor."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes and engaged his mother in a glaring contest, red vs. violet. Unfortunately for him, she won. Still, he wasn't about to give into this without a fight. So what if he was failing algebra? He was never going to use it again in his life. Teachers always said you would and that just proved: Teachers were LIARS.

Kurogane's mother cleared her throat and went on, "I've talked to your teacher, Mr. Reed, and he says that if you just applied yourself, you could still manage to pass this semester. Besides, if you fail this class you won't have enough credits to graduate."

Kurogane openly gaped at her. He hadn't known that! If she had told him earlier, then he would have at least paid enough attention to scrape a 'C' in Reed's class. Stupid moms and their secrets…

Well now he had no choice. If was ever going to move out and get on with his life, then he had to do this.

"…Fine, who's the nerd?"

Mrs. Suwa shot a disapproving look at Kurogane. "He is _not_ a nerd, and if you keep this attitude, then I just might go and cancel these sessions no matter how much you need them."

The raven haired teen rolled his eyes. She could be scary and all when she wanted to be, but his mom would never let him fail at something completely. It was a mom thing, he supposed.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Suwa, could I please see you?"

Kurogane heaved himself out of his seat, dragging his bag with him while his fellow classmates left the classroom, heading out to enjoy the rest of the day since it was last period. Lucky them.

"What?"

Mr. Reed peered up at his student through his spectacles. There was a small grin on his face that seemed condescending in a way. It made Kurogane irritated.

"I'd like you to meet your new tutor, Fai Fluorite. Fai, could you come in please?"

The classroom door opened and in walked a skinny, pale, blonde boy, whom Kurogane assumed to be about fourteen. He must have skipped a few grades Kurogane thought. He had a smile so bright on his face that it put the afternoon sun to shame. He walked up to Mr. Reed's desk.

"Hi! I'm Fai! I'm going to tutor you!"

Well duh. Kurogane could've figured that much out.

"Fai here is in your grade Mr. Suwa, but he's in Advanced Placement. I'm sure you to will get along swimmingly."

Kurogane did a double take. Did the teacher just say that Fai was in _his_ grade?! There was NO way that this kid could be eighteen. He was way too pale and sickly looking, and he just had the look of a young person about him. Although…he was quite tall, though still shorter than the crimson eyed teen, and…he held himself with some unknown grace almost making him look pre…WAIT! Kurogane shook his head to rid himself of such mushy thoughts. He was supposed to hate this guy!

Once he had come back to earth, Kurogane said, "Well whatever…." He didn't quite know what to say, though he would never admit it.

Mr. Reed returned his attention to the blonde, and said, "Fai, I would like an emailed report by the end of this week to see how the sessions are going. If Mr. Suwa hasn't improved by the end of this week, we might have to extend these tutoring sessions."

"Okay, Kuro-tan, the library's still open, so why don't we get a head start now!" Fai turned to walk out the door, with Kurogane behind him until–

"HOLD ON A SEC! My name is NOT KURO-TAN! It's Kurogane!"

Fai turned back, a teasing smile adorning his pale features. "But I like Kuro-chi better!"

Kurogane growled, clenched his fists, and stormed out the door, with Fai on his heels humming off key.

Mr. Reed chuckled. Oh yes, those two would _definitely_ get along swimmingly.

**Monday**

"So Kuro-rin, if you just add the–

"My name is NOT Kuro-rin idiot, and if you can't understand that you're too stupid to teach me this crap."

"This is NOT crap Kuro-pon! It's actually pretty simple if you put your mind to it!"

"Are you serious?! When will I EVER use this stupid stuff again, enlighten me!"

Fai tilted his head to one side and remarked, "You're cute when you get mad Kuro-rin!"

Kurogane flushed bright red in both embarrassment and frustration. "I AM NOT CUTE… AND MY NAME IS KUROGANE DAMMIT!"

The low voice of the librarian hissed through the tower of textbooks the two teens were currently hiding behind. "Will you please have some respect for the people here who are actually _studying_ Mr. Fluorite, Mr. Suwa?"

"…Yes Miss Arashi…"

**Tuesday**

"Why are you doing this," Kurogane groaned.

Fai flashed him a smile and continued his task while answering, "Because Kuro-myu, this way, you'll see algebra everywhere you go in your house! Besides, your mom and dad were ever so kind to let us do this!"

In Fai's hands, was a stack of flash cards, all bearing numbers, variables, and equations that were supposed to "help" Kurogane remember the rules of solving equations through repetition of sight. The two boys were taping these note cards almost everywhere in the house: the kitchen table, the back of the TV remote, the fridge, everywhere. They had covered every room except Kurogane's.

Fai immediately kicked the door open, not giving his tutee the chance to protest. He was greeted by…black…and the occasional red.

Kurogane's bedspread was plain black and his even though his walls were white; so many dark posters of heavy metal and rock bands covered the walls that they too appeared black.

Fai instantly began to stick flash cards to everything in sight while berating Kurogane on his lack of taste when decorating his room. The lithe blonde moved so fast that he knocked into Kurogane, scattering his algebraic symbols and sending both of them onto the unmade bed in a heap.

Before they could untangle themselves, Kurogane's younger by four years sister, Tomoyo, waltzed in.

"Hey bro, I was wondering if I could borrow–whoops! Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt something!" Smirking, Tomoyo eased the door back into its closed position.

Fai began to giggle uncontrollably while Kurogane began to think of ways he could bribe his sister to never let this get out, EVER.

**Wednesday**

"I keep telling you! If you just subtract two and–

"I get it already! Can't we move onto something else! You showed me this yesterday!"

"You're so stubborn Kuro-pipi! I was just making sure that you understood it completely!"

"God, do you take me for some idiot? Jeez, can we please just move on?"

"If you insist, but don't come crying to me when Kuro-wan doesn't get the next concept!"

Kurogane huffed and just realized how close his face had come to Fai's during their little spat. Fai seemed to notice this too, and sucked in a breath. He hesitantly moved away, seeming unsure of himself.

It was the first time Kurogane had ever seen the blonde flustered, and he had to admit to himself that Fai looked kind of cute…just kind of.

**Thursday**

"Yay! Kuro-chan finally seems to be getting this!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes and returned to copying problems on a piece of scrap paper. Fai watched his "pupil" with interest.

Kurogane was definitely gruff and tough on the outside, but when it came down to it, he was truly a sweetie, Fai thought. He remembered the day before when he had left his book in his locker, Kurogane had grumbled and complained, but he had still gotten it for him. Fai blushed slightly at how his heart pounded now whenever he was with his peer. He was almost sure Kurogane could hear it.

"Done."

Fai blinked. Then he remembered: Kurogane. Tutoring. "That's great Kuro-puppy! It's a new record!"

Fai hugged the raven haired boy before said boy and once again, found his face a little too close to Kurogane's. The blonde's heart beat faster.

Kurogane leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Fai's. It was a completely innocent, chaste, kiss, yet it still sent not unpleasant tingles down both of the teens' spines.

**Friday**

To:

From:

Subject: Kuro-piko Suwa

Message:

Mr. Reed,

Kuro-pu has not made almost any progress during the course of the week. He refuses to learn and has not yet grasped even the simplest concepts pertaining to algebra. I'm afraid that I'll have to extend our tutoring sessions to next week, possible the following week also.

Fai Fluorite

* * *

**A/N: *peeks out from behind the tree* So did I do okay? If I did, could you please review?**


	16. Mortal Enemies

**A/N: What can I say, I've got a thing for "forbidden love."**

**All credit to the ending goes to Blanqueraq who practically read my mind, but got me to actually put it into words and who puts up with my PMs all the time. Love you girl!

* * *

**

Kurogane sniffed the cold air suspiciously as he walked through the dark, dense forest. He had caught a vampire's scent a few miles back and if he was lucky, he could sink his teeth through some cold neck before retiring back to his home.

Besides, the vampire was severely idiotic if they thought they would return from the land of werewolves unscathed.

His black paws padded silently against damp soil. The scent picked up and got stronger as the dark haired man continued on the path. It suddenly peaked and…went up the tree right in front of the werewolf. Kurogane changed back to his human form.

"Why hello there, I didn't expect a little puppy to follow me here."

Kurogane clenched his fists at the name "puppy." He glared up into the thick branches and caught sight of wispy blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The vampire was smirking in a playful sort of way and for no reason at all it made the werewolf's blood boil.

"Shut it vampire and give me three good reasons why I shouldn't tear you apart for being on _our_ territory."

The vampire cocked his head to the side and pouted. "But I don't even know you're name! It would be a waste to die at a complete stranger's hand don't you think?"

The werewolf growled. "It's Kurogane and you've got about five seconds to leave here before you're wolf meat."

"Well Kuro-tan, my name's Fai just so you know. I don't really like the idea of getting my head chopped off so I'll see you later!"

Before Kurogane could even yell about mutating his name, the blonde was gone. The werewolf huffed and began to head for home. There would be no use chasing someone who was probably halfway back to vampire territory already.

* * *

Kurogane lifted the ax, and swung.

The circular piece of wood on the block sliced cleanly, making more firewood for his house. The werewolf wiped his damp brow with his discarded shirt, and placed another log on the block to be cut.

"Hyuu, Kuro-chi really is strong!"

Kurogane whipped around to find himself face to face with that same blonde vampire he had encountered a few weeks ago. His name was…Fai…yeah that was it. His pale features were shaded by a tree's leaves a few feet away, on the edge of the very forest he had been lurking in earlier.

This guy must really have a death wish, Kurogane thought to himself. He crossed his arms over a muscular chest and asked, "What do you want leech?"

"Oh I was bored, so I thought I'd come see how Kuro-sama was!"

"You idiot, I could tear your limbs apart in two seconds if I wanted to. I suggest you go home before I get mad."

Fai smiled. "Do you really think it would be that easy? We vampires aren't as frail as you'd like to believe we are." To prove his point, he was by Kurogane's side in a flash and the werewolf caught the fleeting scent of burned ashes in his nostrils, the distinct scent of blood suckers. In another flash, he had sliced the small log on the cutting block, except looking like he was merely flicking his hand while doing it. The blonde quickly retreated back to the shadow of the tree, smiling smugly. Kurogane growled.

"Get your scrawny ass off my property."

Fai laughed gaily, a tinkling bell sound that reverberated through the air. "Hyuu, I think I made Kuro-pu angry!" he said in a singsong voice, and took off back into the depths of the woods. Kurogane berated himself for not killing the blonde when he had the chance.

* * *

Kurogane was coming back from his home from hunting when he sniffed the scent of vampire on the ground around his house. He transformed back into a human.

"Oi, where are you idiot?! I can smell you! Show yourself!"

Fai stepped out from the trees and smiled widely. "Hi Kuro-san, how was the hunting?"

"Get off my property and never come back! Do you _want_ a fight?!"

The vampire winked. "You'll have to catch me first Kuro-wolf!" He took off into the foliage again and Kurogane instantly transformed, following.

He chased the vampire all around the forest until even _he_ wasn't sure where they were. When Fai finally stopped, he said, "Well, it's been fun Kuro-pika! I'll see you around!"

He ran off again and Kurogane growled menacingly at the fact now presented at him that hurt his pride more than it hurt anything else.

Fai hadn't been running full speed when he had been chasing him.

* * *

"Hello Kuro-myu! How are you today?"

Fai dared to venture a bit closer to Kurogane's home this time, coming slightly out of the shadows.

Kurogane growled from his place next to his front door that he was currently fixing. He'd come home a bit too mad and had accidentally wrenched said door from its hinges.

"I'd be a lot better if I didn't keep getting visits from you! Don't you have some other vamps to annoy?"

"But it's more fun to see Kuro-pi! You're so much more interesting!"

The werewolf rolled his eyes.

Fai ventured a bit closer. "Do you need help with that Kuro-bu?" He came closer to Kurogane than he had ever before and held the door steady while the werewolf was screwing things back into place. However, the werewolf had frozen.

"Look, go away. You're a vampire. I'm a werewolf. What part of mortal enemies do you not understand?"

"I know…" Fai smiled sadly. "It's just I like being with Kuro-chan…"

Kurogane felt warmth in his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time. He was unfamiliar with it though, so he squashed it down.

"Tch. Hold the damn door higher."

* * *

"Kuro-rinta…do you think we'll get in trouble if they find out we're friends?"

"Probably"

"Would it be better if I left? I don't want Kuro-rin to get into any trouble with his friends…"

"You're an idiot."

"…I like you too Kuro-fang."

Fai continued to stir the stew cooking on Kurogane's stove.

* * *

"Hey, Kurogane, where have you been lately?"

The werewolf in question grunted and pushed past Seishiro, the pack leader, to sit down by the campfire. The other werewolf frowned for a minute and leaned in closer to his friend and sniffed.

"You smell like vampire. Did you meet one?"

Kurogane shrugged and offered no direct answer. He didn't need people questioning as to why he didn't immediately kill _any_ vampire as soon as it had shown up on werewolf territory. No, he'd keep Fai a secret for now and let the others think what they wanted.

_Or maybe, _said a voice in his head. _You just really want to keep Fai safe from your friends._ Kurogane told the voice to shut the hell up and began to listen.

The meeting began with the usual arguments about how to keep the land safe from those "soulless blood suckers."

"We should do more patrols on the border, to keep them from going too close to the center."

"They come on our land enough, I say we declare war and finally put those snobby leeches in their place."

"But that war would be a hard one. We'd lose as many if not more than the vampires."

"We've got another problem on our hands. Seishiro angered the vampires when he attempted to kill Subaru…that green eyed leech."

"They'll want revenge for that."

"I say…we build a fence!"

"Fuuma…are you drunk again?"

Kurogane sighed.

* * *

Kurogane was suddenly awoken to the sound of rapid tapping on the window next to his bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his and peered out into the inky blackness of night.  
It was Fai. He had a frantic look in his eyes that made Kurogane hasty to see what the matter was.

The werewolf quickly undid the latch and opened the glass. Fai immediately climbed into Kurogane's bedroom and began to speak, "You need to get out of here. Vampires are on their way, they're going to attack soon."

Kurogane reacted by instantaneously grabbing a shirt and pants from the floor and pulling Fai out to the hallway. He began to grab items he would need, and threw them all unceremoniously into a satchel. While he was doing this, he asked, "Why?"

As Fai helped him gather things he answered, "They're mad about what happened with Subaru and they thought the way to get even was to kill the werewolves' strongest fighter. I told them I was going ahead to watch the house until they got here. You need to HURRY!"

Kurogane finished packing and headed for the back door of the cottage, the blonde vampire in tow. When he opened the door, Fai practically pushed him out the door saying "Go!"

The tan man paused. "They'll know you helped me. What are you going to do?"  
"It doesn't matter! Leave!"

Kurogane instead opted for leaning down and capturing the vampire's pale pink lips in a kiss, not caring if he was caught by anyone.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here."

Two groups of creatures emerged from separate paths from the woods, werewolves and vampires. Kurogane edged himself in front of Fai, shielding his lithe body from the angry stares of his race.

A vampire with violet eyes and dark hair spoke to Fai, "I knew you would screw the job up. You went to the dog's place more than necessary; you let yourself get close."

The comment raised many viscious growls from the werewolf side.

"You had that leech try to get close to Kurogane to kill him," retorted Fuuma.

Kurogane heard Fai whisper behind him, "It's true." Kurogane went rigid until Fai continued, "But I would never hurt you Kuro-wan. You have to believe that! Please forgive me!" Tears stained the back of the werewolf's shirt and Kurogane could not help but forgive the blonde, no matter what his intentions were at the beginning. They were both in too deep now.

Seishiro's voice reached Kurogane's ears, "You never told us a vampire was on our land."

"It wasn't any of your damn business!" replied Kurogane. Looking around him, and knowing a fight was inevitable, he took Fai's hand behind him.

"Run when I tell you to," he whispered. Fai nodded shakily.

"You two are violating the laws set by our kind since the beginning of this land. You cannot be allowed to see each other again," declared the violet eyed vamp.

Fai's hand tightened against Kurogane's.

"Since when, are you in charge of my life? I'll do what I want…run!" The last word came out in a hushed tone. Fai turned and ran into the woods behind Kurogane. The werewolf tensed, readying himself for the blows that would soon come.

Fuuma snarled and transformed. "You just let him get away!" he growled at Kurogane who had also transformed.

Fuuma jumped to attack his once-friend and the fight began.

Shouts and whines could be heard as the vampires and werewolves clashed. Kurogane's own pack tried to take his head off as he kept them from following Fai. He was getting bashed up pretty bad, and he had a few too many gashes that were beginning to really get to him. He held fast though, for Fai's sake.

A large paw lashed out and struck the wolf in black colored fur. Kurogane gave a grunt, and fell, too exhausted and injured to move more. He felt the fur melt away from his skin and he was human once more, too weak to stay wolf. He waited patiently for the final blow.

He saw through hazy eyes the raised paw of one of his pack, he didn't really know who anymore. He saw it come down and waited to face death with defiant, open eyes. But the leg never made contact with him. Kurogane was stunned to see a blonde head swimming in his vision and the spurting of blood down Fai's arm. He'd taken the hit. The werewolf, he now recognized as Seishiro, became human again and twisted Fai's arms behind him, rendering him immobile.

Kurogane instantly scrambled back onto his feet, but before he could make a dent in Seishiro's head, he too was held back, by Fuuma this time. Vampires and werewolves froze in their tracks, wide eyed at the blonde vampire's bravery and sacrifice.

"Fuck idiot! You were supposed to leave! Why the hell did you come back?!" Kurogane struggled harshly against his former comrade.

Fai was panting at the pain and blood loss coming from the huge open wound on his shoulder, but he managed to get out, "Because…Kuro-tan needed me."

Everyone, even Kurogane, was shocked by the statement. Almost every single person had the same thoughts running through their minds:_ Did a vampire just protect a werewolf? Was such a bond so strong that it could transcend race and age old traditions?_ Apparently, it could be. Mutters began to be heard as the vampires stared at Fai as if he had grown wings and a tail, and the werewolves looked uncomfortable in such a situation. The vampire Fai had protected their own brother, a feat that could not go unnoticed. This would change things…

Meanwhile the vampires were lost in their own musings. A werewolf, a vicious one at that, had such a desire to protect Fai that he would go against his own kind to keep him safe. Such a fact was almost beyond the vampires' comprehension.

Seishiro finally released his death grip on Fai who immediately collapsed. Fuuma also let go of Kurogane who kneeled down beside him to check Fai's injuries. The bleeding had gone down, but it still hadn't stopped and Fai had pressed his hand there to try to stem the bleeding, but it would take a while for the pressure to take effect. Kurogane clenched his fists, making his knuckles go white from the force of the grip. It took all of the werewolf's self control not to rip out Seishiro's eyes just watching the blood steadily drip down Fai's side.

Seishiro was staring down at his former friend with a mixture of shock and repulsion. He spat a foreign blood out of his mouth and said, "You are forthwith banished from this land forever. You have 24 hours to collect your belongings and go. " He began to walk out of the clearing, the rest of the pack following, but not before giving Kurogane mixed looks. Before Seishiro completely disappeared into the darkness however, he said, "You vampires are also to get off this land. Next time, there will be no draw." The pack left.

The vampires stayed there for a few moments, each casting an unsure glance at the odd couple. Slowly, they began to trickle out, until only a green eyed one was left.

"Fai…I hope that you find happiness with your choice," said Subaru sadly, but looking clearly showing support for his friend. He too turned, and within a moment, was gone into the late night.

The two just sat there for a while, listening to the sounds, and mourning the loss of lifelong friendships. But when they looked into each other's eyes, they knew that it was all worth it. Kurogane stood up and picked up the blonde vampire bridal style.

"You look so serious Kuro-rin," commented Fai in a quiet voice, chuckling with what energy he had left.

"You're an idiot." Kurogane effectively shut Fai up by placing a second kiss on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Review, review, review!**


	17. Playmates

**A/N: I apologize again for the long wait! I'm trying to write as fast as I can during winter break and I'm sure it shows! Still though, I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**

"Sakura-chan, how lovely to see you," exclaimed an excited Tomoyo Daidouji. The dark haired, violet eyed girl was sitting at an impeccably set table in the backyard of her large mansion. At her feet sat a three year old Belgian Sheepdog named Kurogane. The dog was lying with its large head cradled by his forepaws. He held a lazy and bored look in his eye…at least until he smelled another dog coming his way. Then he froze. He knew that scent, it was the scent of…

Sakura Kinomoto exited the house, led by a maid, holding her also three year old Bichon Frise, Fai. At the sight of the other animal, Fai immediately began yipping excitedly about his new playmate. "Yay! I get to play with Kuro-cutie again! I'm a lucky doggy yep, yep, yep!

Kurogane was, as always, taken aback at the hyper nature of fluffy dog and barked in a harsh tone, "It's Kurogane stupid, and I am NOT and never will be your "friend"."

Sakura gently deposited her pet onto the grass below and went to sit at the little table where a tea set was prepared. Fai immediately skipped up to Kurogane and began sniffing him excitedly, wagging his tail. The black haired dog jumped up at the indignity of it all and growled at Fai. Unfortunately for him, this did not scare the dog that was two times smaller than him.

"Kuro-pon smells nice! Does Tomoyo use special shampoo?"

The sheepdog bristled visibly and growled, "I do NOT use girly shampoo, and my name is NOT _Kuro-pon_! It's Kurogane!"

"Well what about Kuro-chi? Kuro-myu? Kuro-peko? Kuro-rin? Any of those work for you?"

"HELL NO!"

Tomoyo giggled and glanced down to where the dogs were sitting. "I think they like each other!" she said to her friend. Sakura merely smiled brightly.

"Kuro-tan, chase me!" Fai leapt a few feet away, looking at the other dog eagerly. When Kurogane failed to respond, the Bichon leapt back and pushed Kurogane a bit with his paw, then leapt back away again. When Kurogane failed to react _again,_ Fai pushed a bit harder…and harder…and harder.

Finally, Kurogane roared, "Bastard! Will you quit it?!" He bounded after the smaller canine and the chase started.

"Hyuu, Kuro-sama's fast! But I'm faster!"

"Who's faster?! I'll show you!"

The two pets ran around Tomoyo's vast yard until they were both out of breath, and panting. They trotted back to the table where their owners sat. Two bowls of water were now placed next to it, and both dogs bent their heads to re-hydrate themselves. Soon however, Kurogane felt something fuzzy nudging him on his right side.

"Kuro-doggy, can I have a sip of your water?" Two bright blue eyes poked their way into the sheepdog's line of vision. Wait, did all Bichons have blue eyes?

The black dog growled low in his throat and replied, "No, you have your own water to drink!"

Fai pouted (cutely, but not that Kurogane was thinking such a thing) and showed his companion his water bowl, polished off of all liquid. "I'm still thirsty!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes, but stood aside to let Fai lap at his water like a hungry kitten. In between slurps, Fai said, "You're such a gentleman Kuro-sweet!"

"Tch shut up and drink. You're such a hassle."

Suddenly, two _thuds_ were heard on the grass next to the two dogs. Tomoyo had brought out two of Kurogane's bones for the pets to munch at. Fai instantly forgot about the water and grabbed both bones in his mouth and ran off, somehow managing to giggle through his mouthful.

"HEY! BASTARD GET BACK HERE! THAT'S MINE!" Kurogane tore off in pursuit of the white fluff ball and another chase began. This one lasted only a short amount of time for Fai chose to dump both bones out of his mouth just before he skidded into one of Tomoyo's many rosebushes that surrounded the yard. Kurogane snatched up his treat in victory, promptly ignoring Fai's whines.

"…Kuro-pup…I have thorn stings!"

Kurogane continued to gnaw at his bone.

"Kuro-wan, they hurt me!" Fai limped next to the sheepdog and showed how his side was now littered with small scratches through the white, curly fur.

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Kuro-min has to kiss the wounds better!" Fai's tone turned from melancholy to perky in the span of one short sentence.

"I HAVE TO WHAT?!"

"You heard what I said! It's Kuro-speedy's fault for making me crash!"

"I WILL _NOT_ KISS THEM BETTER!"

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"_NO!"_

Fai was silent for a moment. Kurogane was about to deem it safe to start chewing on his bone again when the white Bichon's ears perked up which meant that it had an idea which always meant something bad for Kurogane.

"Well if you won't kiss all of my boo-boos, then will you kiss my nose? It would make Fai-injured all better again with just _one_ kiss!"

"I WON'T!"

Fai's lip quivered and his eyes went wide. The Belgian Sheepdog immediately turned its back on the Bichon Frise. It was the look that got Kurogane got to cave into _anything_ Fai wanted.

Kurogane chanced a glance behind himself and discovered Fai had yet to return to normal. Fai was never "normal" to begin with…but that wasn't the point. Kurogane felt his resolve begin to break and Fai instantly knew that he had won.

In one swift movement, Kurogane whipped around, planted a small kiss on Fai's nose, and whipped back around. Fai grinned.

"Kuro-blushy _does_ care! I feel so happy!"

"I do _not_ care! I only did it to shut you up! And who's "_blushy_"?!"

"I think I see a blush on Mr. Kuro-doggy!"

"We're dogs! We can't blush!"

"Nope, nope, I think I see one!"

----------

Tomoyo leaned over to whisper in Sakura's ear, "I think our doggies are in _lo~ve!_!"

Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion, Fai and Kurogane were both boys! She stated this fact to her friend.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and waved it off. "Oh Sakura-chan, love can happen anywhere, to anyone!" _Besides, have you _met_ your brother? _She thought.

* * *

**A/N: Be prepared. I'm going to go on a very long rant. Then you can review!  
**

**The reason for Fai being a Bichon and not a cat was because I know a certain Bichon who is just so hyper and happy and so spoiled that he reminded me of Fai! Plus, Bichons are white and fluffy and total chick magnets which totally reminded me of Fai...except for maybe the white and fluffy part...well you all know what I mean! And Kuro's a Belgian Sheepdog because that's how I think he would look if he was a dog.**

**I know this wasn't my best piece, but it was one of those ideas that you got into your head and just wouldn't leave until you wrote it! I still hope it was okay though!**

**Even though this story is by no means near the end, I would just like to thank all of you for all of your support for this story!! You reviewers keep me going and you readers who don't review still help me keep it going! (But I would much prefer it if you reviewed.) I can't believe I'm almost at 100 reviews! And the number of people who favorited and story alerted this just blows me away! Thanks so much guys! I love you!**

**Happy Holidays! **


	18. Romeo and Mercutio

**A/N: Okay this was a request from Blanqueraq who wanted to see Kurogane and Fai grow up together. I hope I made it as well as you imagined it hunny!

* * *

**

**_1 Year Old_**

"Oh sweetie, it looks like our new neighbors are arriving!" Mrs. Suwa turned from the window to her husband who was currently giving his one year old son, Kurogane, a piggyback ride around the family room. The baby was making pleased gurgling sounds under a tuft of ebony hair to match his father's that stood up in all directions. Wide red eyes sparkled with curiosity at his ever bouncing and changing surroundings.

Mr. Suwa gently lifted his son off of his broad shoulders and settled him in his arms. He joined his wife at the window to see a blonde couple with a baby in the mother's arms walking up the driveway next to theirs.

"I'll go get that pie I made earlier!" Mrs. Suwa took off towards their kitchen for the dessert she had made for their new neighbors' arrival.

----------

The little Suwa family traipsed up to the light blue front door of Number 13 Wings Drive, pie and baby Kurogane in hand. After a brief knock, a pretty woman seeming to be Mrs. Suwa's age answered the door. In her arms, a blue eyed, blonde haired infant sat, lazily sucking on a pacifier.

"Why hello! You must be our new neighbors," said the woman, gently rocking her son in her arms.

Mrs. Suwa nodded. "My name is Aimi Suwa, and this is my husband, Youou. This is Kurogane." She gestured to her boy in her arms who was too busy sucking his thumb to pay attention to the new faces.

"I'm Chi Flourite! My husband is actually getting us unpacked at the moment, hold on." She turned her head and called into the house, "Honey, would you please come here for a minute?"

A second later, a man who matched Mr. Suwa's age appeared in the doorway. He had hair to match his wife and child's and a slender build to contrast Mr. Suwa's muscular one.

"Hi, I'm Ken Flourite." He shook Youou's hand.

"Oh! And this is Fai!"

Fai reached his small hand out toward Kurogane who paid no attention to him whatsoever. Chi giggled and brought the two closer. Fai reached until his hand reached Kurogane's head. He began to repeatedly poke and pat the other boy's head until Kurogane released his finger with a _pop_ began to wail at such mistreatment.

"Well it seems they get along well!" exclaimed Aimi, and all the adults laughed.

**_8 Years Old_**

"HEY YOU!"

Fai cringed at the sound of his father's harsh, drunken voice coming from the front hall. He immediately scrambled to his bedroom to avoid any of the shouting and yelling that would inevitably follow his father's return from the bars. He hoped his dad wasn't drunk enough to take it out on his mom again.

Trying to ignore Mr. Flourite's outcries, Fai turned his attention to his math homework, even though he should've technically already gone to bed since it was a school night.

After about ten minutes of getting nothing done, Fai glanced for what must've been the twentieth time at the blue and black walkie-talkie resting in it's charger at the corner of his little blue desk. _It wouldn't hurt to try…_he thought.

Taking the talking device out of its cradle, he pressed a button and whispered into it, "Come in Kuro-min." He released the button and waited.

A few moments later, a slight crackling noise answered Fai's silent plea for his friend to answer. "What the heck are you doing awake stupid?"

"C-can I come over? It's Dad again…"

"…Whatever."

Fai immediately put down his walkie-talkie and scrambled to his locked door. He unlocked it and pushed it open silently. The blonde tiptoed down the stairs, but he wasn't too worried about being caught. His father rarely noticed him when he was drunk. Once he reached the back door, Fai cast a swift look around him, and left the house.

Exiting his backyard, Fai came to a stop at the side of the Suwa's house. Kurogane's bedroom window indicated that the lights were out and the owner was asleep, but Fai knew better. He placed his hands at the gaps on Mrs. Suwa's rose trellis on the side of the house and began to climb.

Fai clambered up the decoration (knocking down quite a few roses in the process) until he had reached the height equivalent to Kurogane's window. Stretching his right arm, he knocked gently against the glass. A grunt came from the inside of the house, giving the blonde permission to enter. Fai made quick work of the latch that kept the glass closed and slipped in.

If the light in Kurogane's bedroom had been turned on, it wouldn't have made much of a difference. All of the items in Kurogane's room were navy, red, or black with the exception of the white walls that Mrs. Suwa insisted he keep because otherwise it would be "like a downright jail cell". To Fai however, it was the warmest room in the whole house.

Kurogane was lying on his side facing Fai. The sheets and comforter were bunched up around his waist, and his eyes were closed. The tan boy's face somehow managed to look disgruntled even when in slumber. Fai giggled inwardly and crept around the bed and silently slipped under the covers next to his best friend.

Kurogane tried to ignore the little sniffles and heavy breathing that were now coming from behind him. Soon however, the more he tried to ignore it, the more it stood out to him in the otherwise silent night. He turned onto his other side to face Fai and asked, "What are you crying about?"

Fai took a few deep breaths and answered, "Nothing, I'm fine Kuro-tan!" He attempted a shaky smile that failed miserably. Tears that glistened in the moonlight coming in from the raven haired boy's window slowly traced a path down his pale cheek.

Kurogane merely rolled his eyes and turned back onto his left side. After a few minutes, he felt a finger poke him on his back and he whispered, "What?"

"…Can I hold your hand Kuro-chi?"

The red eyed child huffed a bit, but let his right hand slip behind him just a bit so that Fai could grasp it. A cold hand, much smaller than his own, fit itself into his warmer, tanner hand and held on.

**_11 Years Old_**

"Kuro-rin, come take a picture with me!" Fai called out to his best friend who was leaning against a tree in Fai's backyard, fiddling with the bowtie that was curled around his neck, grumbling to himself about "stupid suits" and "stupid bowtie". The blonde giggled to himself and pranced over to Kurogane.

"Say cheese!"

The cranky black haired boy made a face at the offending camera just as it went off. Fai sighed disappointedly. "You take such horrible pictures Kuro-myu!"

"I don't like having my picture taken! Especially in this…fancy junk!"

Fai shook his head exasperatedly, adjusting his own bowtie that he wore. "Really Kuro-pipi, this wedding is supposed to be a happy event! I'm getting a new dad!"

It was true. After the messy divorce, Chi Fluorite was (_finally_ in Fai's opinion) changing her name to Chi Motosuwa. After about two years of dating, Hideki Motosuwa had proposed to Miss Mihara (Chi's maiden name) and now the two were officially becoming man and wife. Fai was quite pleased with his new father. He was a genuinely kind and caring person who would take care of him and his mother with love and respect that his own father had never managed.

"What's the big deal about weddings anyway? It's a lot of money and preparations for one huge party and then its over." Kurogane's skeptical tone made Fai frown.

"You just don't get true love Kuro-grouchy! It's all worth it if you're with the one you love!"

"But if you really loved that person would you really need all the extravagant rings and wedding? Isn't just _being_ with your most important person enough?"

Fai didn't have an answer.

**_16 Years Old_**

Fai hummed a small little tune to himself as he walked through Horitsuba High's empty halls. He stopped at his locker to deposit some books he wouldn't need for homework. The tall blonde went to push open the exit doors of the large school building where Kurogane would be waiting in his red; slightly beat up, Chevy truck as always.

Fai felt a small pang in his heart as he thought of his very best friend, and more recently, his secret crush. It had taken him about fifteen years to figure out that the feelings he felt for the Japanese boy weren't simply platonic. He felt flares of jealousy rise up in him whenever someone who looked too nice or too pretty talked to his friend. He also had taken to blushing whenever the raven haired teen brushed up against him even the slightest bit. It was really embarrassing and Fai was afraid that one of these days Kurogane would realize what his reactions meant. Unfortunately, Fai was sure that Kurogane didn't feel the same way about him, and he was also sure, that if he told Kurogane how he felt he would ruin their friendship. Their bond meant more to Fai than anything in the entire world, and he wouldn't risk it for anything, not even true happiness. He was happy enough already. Just having Kurogane by his side everyday was something that made him content and grateful of that day when his family had decided to move in next door to the Suwas. He could be happy if they just kept their friendship. That was all he needed…yeah.

Fai walked along the high school and had almost turned the corner leading to the parking lot (where Kurogane would inevitably have the best parking spot, waking up early apparently _did_ have its advantages) when he heard a female's voice.

"I…I have feelings for you Kurogane."

Fai froze behind the corner of the building, smartly keeping his slender body hidden from view as to not impose on the private moment. He had heard that girl's voice before…aha! Her name was Stephanie…something or other. She was in Kurogane's and his history class. The one who always sat behind them…the one with pretty green eyes and attractive wavy brown hair…the one who was one of the few girls not afraid of Kurogane…the one who might take his friend away!

There was silence. Fai waited for a second, but then decided he couldn't take it if he heard the answer that would crush him completely. The blonde started to run in the opposite direction, taking little care to keep his footfalls quiet. When he was far enough away that he wouldn't be heard or seen, Fai instantly broke down into desperate sobs.

----------

Kurogane indignantly pressed his large hand over the Motosuwa's front door knob and turned open, having been given a key to the household at age thirteen. Mr. and Mrs. Motosuwa were both at work, which meant that Fai and Kurogane usually went to the Suwa home after school where his mom would make chocolate chip cookies while they did homework. However, when Fai hadn't shown up after his last class (he always got out later than Kurogane because his Biology teacher claimed that he felt the school day was too long for such young and tender minds and always let them out about five minutes early) he had gotten worried and when he looked around the school, inquiring at the library, the French club room, and the art atelier the elusive blonde had been found nowhere.

He could've sworn he had heard Fai (or someone) approaching while Stephanie was talking to him, but hadn't been really paying attention as he had been thinking intently of a way to let Stephanie down gently. While had had been scrambling for an appropriate reply for the girl he also could've sworn he heard the sound of running footsteps, but he really couldn't go and investigate at the price of leaving an innocent girl with rejection and a rude dismissal.

So here he was now, worried sick (though he would never admit that out loud), and a bit angry that Fai would completely ditch him like this. He made his way through the house, checking in Fai's room, the basement, and in all the other rooms in between while calling out Fai's name. Well not really Fai's name, but something more along the lines of "Idiot" and "Stupid" and the slightly more endearing nickname, "Asshole". Finally, he opened the back door to find…Fai, sitting against the large weeping willow that sat in the corner of the Motosuwa's backyard. He really couldn't see Fai's face as it was obscured by the long hanging branches, but he could see two skinny, jean clad legs peeking out from the tree's shade. He made his way over to the tree and ducked under the branches and was greeted with the sight of Fai, silently sobbing into his hands. Kurogane practically felt himself crack at the sight of his (slightly recently realized) most important person crying his blue eyeballs out. Fai showed no sign that he had even realized that his friend had come up and sat beside him and continued to spill tears down his front.

"Oi! What's wrong?!"

Kurogane's rough voice snapped Fai back to reality and he realized that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Ku-Kuro-sama…what a-are you d-doing he-here?" he hiccupped, trying to hold back his tears now that he knew he had an audience.

"What am _I_ doing here?! What are _you_ doing here?!" he asked a bit angrily. "You're the one who left me waiting for you for freaking half hour! I had no idea where the hell you were!"

Fai's lips curved up in a half smile despite his sadness. Kurogane had been worried about him. He calmed himself down to the point where tears came at a much slower pace than before.

"S-sorry Kuro-wan, I didn't want to interrupt you and your girlfriend…" Fai trailed off, the tears threatening to brim over once again.

Girlfriend…what the fuck? Did he mean Stephanie? But how could he know about that? Then the raven haired teenager remembered. The footsteps he had heard earlier _must_ have been Fai! But why would he run away in tears? Unless…

Kurogane gently lifted his hands and latched them onto Fai's wrists, making him reveal his red and blotchy face. Fai cringed at being exposed in such a state, but all embarrassment was replaced with a feeling of ecstasy and shock when Kurogane planted his dry, chapped lips against Fai's smooth and supple ones, leaving no room for self questioning or doubt. It was a sweet, innocent and chaste kiss that told more than any amount of words could. It wasn't at all how Fai had imagined kissing Kurogane.

It was better.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so here's a few explanations:**

**Kurogane's mother's name is "Aimi" because "Ai" means love and affection and "Mi" means beauty, and they seemed to fit her pretty well. Plus, I just love that name! **

**This has no significant meaning, but I'm so proud I used the word "akelier" for the first time! It was the Word of the Day on Dictionary . com and I had to use it! I'm such a dork!**

**Blanqueraq, was it okay? *hopeful* P.S. I'll be waiting patiently for that one-shot! (Or maybe not so patiently...teehee).**

**Think you guys can get me to 100 reviews for this chapter?  
**


	19. Magical Meetings

**A/N: This is for Neofliss!!!!!!!!!! She has decided to make the chapter 'I Wish' into a comic! This is for her as THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! Hope everyone else enjoys it too!**

**P.S. Blanqueraq owns like the first half of this. Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Twenty year old Kurogane Suwa shifted his school bag on his shoulder as he walked down the deserted sidewalk. Streetlamps flickered uncertainly, as if deciding whether to bathe him in light or darkness.

It had been a long day at work. Stocking goods in a small drugstore wasn't really his first choice of job, but since he had bills to pay for his tiny apartment (because he downright REFUSED to live with a bunch of loud, obnoxious people in a dorm), the college student had little choice.

Grumbling to himself about the paper he had yet to write when he got home, Kurogane almost didn't hear the pitiful whimpers and drunken laughter coming from the alleyway he was passing. Peering inside, he found a group of guys crowded around some pale, blonde haired girl. Feeling disgusted, the raven haired young man strode purposefully into the alley.

"Oi, you bastards, get away from her!"

The men turned and lazily focused their eyes onto the party pooper. One smirked and said, "Oh come now, we're just having a bit of fun!" Obviously intoxicated, the man stumbled trying to walk up to Kurogane. The student pushed him roughly into one of the brick walls framing the dark space and he instantly collapsed, out cold. A few more guys dared to abandon their prey and challenge Kurogane who punched and kicked them all out of the alley, making them stumble onto the main street. The rest, seeing no victory in sight, grabbed their fallen comrade and ran off.

Kurogane and the girl were the only ones left in the alley now. However, upon closer inspection, he realized that the 'she' was most definitely a he, albeit a girly looking one. Jeans tighter than the norm for a boy emphasized slim legs. A plain sky blue shirt complimented the boy's almost snowy white skin. Long, choppy bangs kept the stranger's face obscured from Kurogane's view. The person seemed at least twenty, though his slight figure could've suggested otherwise. But the most extraordinary thing about the boy was the fact that his whole being seemed to have been dusted with glitter that sparkled even when no light was cast upon it.

The boy looked up and Kurogane almost, just _almost_ gasped. Bright, electric blue eyes stared at Kurogane. They shone like stars on a clear night. The blonde's pale pink lips curved into a small smile. "Why it looks like a puppy has come to my rescue!"

And that ended all of Kurogane's attraction.

"I'm not a stupid puppy! Idiot, don't call someone who saved you a 'puppy'!" Kurogane growled.

The blonde grinned, brighter this time and gave Kurogane the feeling of someone who had just been blinded by a camera flash. "Then what shall I call you Mr. Black?" asked the boy, referring to Kurogane's dark ensemble.

"Name's Kurogane," he replied a bit huffily. The blonde's grin widened slightly. He sauntered over to his savior and wound his arms around Kurogane's neck.

"Well then Kuro-manly, thank you _very_ much," said the boy. Before Kurogane could respond, warm and soft lips were on his.

The student felt dizzy, intoxicated, and elated all at once. After a moment's hesitation, Kurogane found himself unconsciously responding to the kiss. Dropping his bag onto the pavement, Kurogane wrapped his arms firmly around the boy's slender waist. He swiped his tongue across the blonde's lower lip, asking for permission. The guy's mouth opened and Kurogane had just slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth when–

He was gone. Kurogane blinked stupidly. His lips still tingled from the kiss and glitter was sprinkled on the cement below him proving that it hadn't been a dream. The crimson eyed student shook his head to clear the fog that had inconveniently clouded his brain.

Picking up his school bag, Kurogane slowly made his way back to his apartment, still trying to make sense of the strange encounter. He entered his apartment and changed into his night clothes automatically as if in a trance, and when he finally laid his head on his pillow, he dreamt of blonde hair, and glitter.

* * *

The next few weeks found Kurogane going to school and working as per usual, as if his little nightly encounter with that strange blonde had never happened. Kurogane was not one who lingered on the past, so he found no reason to dwell on the glittery male, even if it had been the best kiss he'd ever had.

The student shielded his eyes from the glowing sun as he walked out of the school building and onto the pathway leading to the parking lot. Thankfully, he didn't have another class for today, or work. It was a nice feeling to be free even if for a few hours. Tomoyo, his younger sister, had asked him to help her move some boxes around in the clothing shop she owned so he was heading over there later.

When Kurogane arrived at the parking lot, he noticed someone sitting on the hood of his slightly rusted up red truck. Preparing to yell at the idiot, Kurogane quickened his pace to his car. Suddenly, when the figure perched on the red paint was clear, he stopped in his tracks. It was that blonde he'd saved and shared a rather passionate kiss with. Smiling brightly, the guy looked relaxed and just as beautiful as Kurogane remembered him. The sunlight seemed to make him sparkle even more than before.

Seeing his former rescuer, the blonde waved enthusiastically. "Hey, over here Kuro-pon!"

Kurogane approached his car and said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit Kuro-myu! Your classes take _so_ long!" whined the boy.

"Not my fault, and my name's KUROGANE idiot," replied Kurogane opening the driver's door. The blonde hopped off the hood of the car and seated himself in the passenger seat just as Kurogane sat down.

"So where are we going Kuro-tan?"

"_We're_ not going anywhere. _I'm_ going home for some lunch, and dammit my name is KUROGANE!"

"But Kuro-chi sounds so much cuter don't you think?"

"That's a load of crap, and I don't even know _your_name!"

The blonde smiled cutely, "It's Fai, nice to meet you!"

"Yeah well you can get out of my car, NOW," Kurogane responded.

Fake tears welled up in Fai's sapphire eyes. "But I thought Kuro-rinta would want to get an ice cream with me!"

"I don't like ice cream!"

Fai had the look of someone who had just been punched in the face. "Well we'll just have to fix that!"

Kurogane growled. This guy was seriously pushing it. "I am _not_ getting ice cream with you!"

"Oh well! I tried!" Fai leaned over and pecked Kurogane on the cheek. Blushing, the student turned his head to say how it was inappropriate for someone do to that out of the blue but…Fai was gone…again, leaving only a faint smell of vanilla and a dusting of glitter on the passenger seat.

* * *

"Kurogane, why is there glitter in your car?" Tomoyo raised her eyebrows as she observed the sparkly mess in her brother's truck.

"None of your damn business," muttered Kurogane, embarrassed that he had forgotten to clean it up. He should have done it already seeing as Fai hadn't reappeared for about a week now. As much as he had tried to forget about the elusive blonde a second time, it proved to be harder than before.

Tomoyo must have noticed his far off look and gave him a questioning glance. "You seem to be thinking of someone important brother," she mused.

"I am _not_!" insisted her elder sibling. "Anyway, why do I have to drive you to work this morning?"

"Because my car is in the shop, and you promised me that you'd help sort out some inventory!" reminded the girl.

Kurogane grumbled, but proceeded to drive to the store that Tomoyo owned. It was truly remarkable, to own a store at the tender age of seventeen, but she was very talented and had been recognized for that talent at an even earlier age.

----------

"I want those over by that wall," directed Tomoyo as Kurogane pushed a rack of shirts around the shop. Once that was in place, she said, "Okay now I want that table on its other side of it."

The tinkling of bells alerted Tomoyo that she had a customer. She instantly left a panting older brother (he had never realized clothes were so _heavy_) to serve the person.

"Why hello there, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Oh I was just browsing," replied the person. Kurogane immediately looked up. It was Fai.

"Oi, idiot, what are you doing here?" barked the twenty year old.

"Oh Kuro-wan, I didn't know you were here!" Fai clapped his hands together excitedly.

"You two know each other?" inquired Tomoyo.

"Unfortunately," answered Kurogane.

"Kurogane, that's no way to speak to a customer," scolded Tomoyo. She turned to Fai. "I'm sorry, my excuse for an older brother still has yet to learn any manners." Fai giggled.

"Well that's just fine. Do you mind if I look around?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Oh go right ahead; just give me a holler if you need anything!"

The blonde proceeded to roam around the shop, occasionally sending compliments or comments Tomoyo's way.

About five minutes later, Fai asked, "Excuse me, but this shirt doesn't seem to be stocked in my size."

The young designed immediately retreated to the storeroom to locate the appropriate fit, leaving Fai and Kurogane alone in the shop.

As Fai strolled up next to him to examine some pants, Kurogane hissed, "What the fuck are you doing? Stalking me or something?"

Fai smiled mischievously and didn't comment.

The sound of a swishing door captured the pair's attention.

"Oh Fai, I'm sorry but I'm out of the blue in your size. Now I have the white or the gray, I'm sure those would suit you perfectly!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

Fai replied, "Oh that sounds just _wonderful!_" and she scurried back to retrieve the shirts. Kurogane scowled at his surroundings while trying to keep his hold on the enormous (and heavy) box that he had had in his hands for _ten frigging minutes_.

Tomoyo soon returned with the promised ensemble. While Fai made his decision between the two colors, she instructed Kurogane to pick up another small table (for the all versatile denim jeans) and move it across the threshold of the shop.

"Okay, I want it over there-no wait! It should go by the corner…no, no that won't do…how about by those hats…but that shields the belts from view…okay let's start at the beginning…"

Fai silently giggled behind his hand as Kurogane moved centimeters at a time while following his sister's instructions. "I think it should go by the window!" he chimed in.

"Yes! Wait, no! I wanted the boots to be placed there! Okay bro move it a bit to the left…no more to the right! Do you _know_ your left from right?!" she joked as Kurogane struggled to keep up with her hasty directions.

Fai left for a moment to try on a few items, and Tomoyo _finally_ found a place for the table ("THAT WAS WHERE IT WAS BEFORE!!!"). The blonde emerged with the white shirt on his person.

"Tomoyo, what do you think? You _are_ the designer after all!"

Tomoyo spun around and squealed like only a teenage girl could. "Oh it looks _perfect_ on you Fai! You would think the light color of the shirt would make you look washed out, but it doesn't! You're practically _glowing_!"

Kurogane did have to admit that the shirt flattered the blonde. It seemed almost impossible that a simple V-neck long-sleeved shirt could look _that_ good on someone. His skin sparkled even brighter as if to emphasis how pleased he was…Kurogane could feel a blush creeping up his neck and prayed that no one would notice. Unfortunately, the slender blonde _did_ notice and winked at the student while Tomoyo wasn't looking. He returned to the fitting room to change back into his original blue hoodie.

On his way out, while Tomoyo was distracted with some racks of blouses, he blew Kurogane a flirty kiss.

"Okay Kurogane, now it's time to move those boxes full of sneakers!"

"…Someone _please _shoot me now."

* * *

"Watch it kid!"

A young boy of about seven or eight nodded hastily as Kurogane handed him his kickball back. He grabbed the toy and took off away from the scary man without as much as a 'thank you'.

Kurogane growled irritably and leant back against the tree he was currently sitting under. It was clear and crisp day, perfect for any outdoor activity. The college student had decided to come to the park to do the prescribed class reading and while the screaming kids didn't help to the learning environment, the twenty year old found that if he tuned them out, the park was actually relaxing and a bit serene.

"Hiya Kuro-pon!"

Well, so much for the peaceful atmosphere.

The spiky haired young man set his book on the grass beside him and turned to his other side where a blonde was currently waving enthusiastically, even though he was about a foot away.

"Where the hell did you come from?!"

Fai cleared his throat. "Well Kuro-silly, when a male and a female love each other very much–"

"I didn't mean that!"

Laughing, Fai settled himself on Kurogane's right side. "What have you been up to Kuro-pup?"

"That's none one of your damn business."

Fai sighed dramatically. "Well I was hoping Kuro-sama could rescue me from boredom! He's disappointed me so!" He slumped against the tree.

Kurogane rolled his eyes at the blonde's antics. As he refocused on the person next to him, he noticed that Fai still hadn't gotten rid of the glitter clinging to his body. It couldn't have been that the guy never took a shower, he didn't smell. It was odd indeed.

"What's with all the glitter?"

Fai's head snapped up so fast he hit it on the rough bark of the tree. "What did you say?" he asked, his customary smile replaced with an expression of puzzlement.

"You are covered in glitter. Why?" Kurogane furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to come up with an answer that Fai had yet to give him.

Fai paused for a second, then said, "…You can see it?"

Another eye roll, "Well of _course_ I can see it! You're covered in it!"

Fai began mumbling to himself and turned his face away so that Kurogane could not tell what he was thinking. A few minutes of silence passed before he spoke again. "Kuro-chan, have your eyes always been red?"

Well that was a weird question. "No, they were orange first, then they turned red," said Kurogane sarcastically.

"…Hey Kuro-min…have you ever heard of the Fey?"

"The _what_?!"

Fai turned slightly more toward him and repeated clearly, "The Fey…you know…faeries?"

Kurogane blinked. Who hadn't heard of faeries? His mother used to tell him of faeries that still existed…still lived in this world…but they had been folk tales, to be used for moral lessons, not for anything seriously pertaining to reality. Weren't they?

But as he gazed at Fai now, he could see similarities between his mother's descriptions of the Fey, beautiful creatures that roamed the earth unnoticed, and Fai himself. The feathery and silky looking blonde hair, the blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like a diamond and invited you to get lost in their depths, the pale and unmarred skin, the lean bone structure and most of all, the sparkle that seemed to be etched into Fai's skin, the very essence of his differences to most people.

Fai must have seen the look of realization on Kurogane's face because he said, "See?" and he pointed to his arm which practically glowed with the amount of sparkle set into it.

Once Kurogane had found his voice, he said, "If you're a Fey, then why can I see you? My mother told me that the Fey were invisible to humans."

Fai shrugged, "It's quite easy to make myself visible to humans as it only takes a small amount of my magic to do so…but I'm not using _any_ magic at the moment." The blonde looked Kurogane hard in the eye as if trying to make him see something.

It took a moment for that to set in. "What do you mean you're not using your magic? I can see you just…fine…" The student gulped. He now knew what Fai was getting at with his red eyes. No one he knew had eyes even remotely the same shade as his, and if he could see Fai without the Fey having to use any magic…

That could only mean one thing. Kurogane was part Fey.

It actually made sense if he thought about it. He had never really known his father, who had died when both he and Tomoyo were little, but his mother had always told him that he looked exactly like him, right down to the crimson irises. He knew his mother was human, and could only deduct that his father must have been full Fey, making him and his sister half and half.

Kurogane still had one question. "Why do I look like the way I do then? My mom told me that almost all Fey held similar traits, and I look nothing like you!" And he preferred it that way. No offense to Fai, but looking all girly and weak was not for him.

Fai replied, "Your mom or dad must have been Dark Fey, and I'm part of the Light Fey race."

"Well what the hell the difference?"

Fai tapped his chin as he thought. "Well… the Dark Fey tend to be more aggressive and coarse than Light Fey, and they draw their magic source from the sun while we draw ours from the moon…but other than that, not much of a difference, no one race is evil or good, they just don't really mix. Plus, they're run by one royal family which is compiled of both Light and Dark Fey to keep the playing field even."

"Did you know what I was when I saved you that night?"

"Those men you rescued me from weren't normal men; they were possessed by Dark Fey who were actually sent to capture me. When you pulled them off me so easily, I knew you weren't an ordinary human. For one, I had been using all of my energy to keep them away, and a normal person wouldn't have seen me without me consciously revealing myself. Then, you saw me sitting on your car, which I was doing not for your notice, but to fulfill my own curiosities (and boredom). You had surprised me yet again. I had to know more about you, so I trailed you to that place your sister owned and now here."

Kurogane frowned. "Why were those guys trying to capture you?"

Fai chuckled. "Well, I suppose holding the Fey's prince for ransom might give anyone a bit of an edge."

"Wait so you're their flipping prince?!"

"Yep!"

"If you're the prince, then why have you been stalking me this entire time? Don't you have anything better to do?" Not that Kurogane had _totally_ minded when Fai kept popping up in places unexpectedly, he just liked a little bit of a warning.

"I was _so_ bored in the Magical Realm! And then Kuro-wanko rescues me like my knight in shining armor (or should I say Lassie to the rescue), and I couldn't _help_ but be curious, and not just because of the fact that you could see me without magic on my part! And _then,_when I saw Kuro-pipi with his little sister, you were _so_ cute, all grumbling and blushing!"

The crimson eyed guy snorted, desperately attempting to hold back the blush that was threatening to cover his face. Fai giggled softly and leaned over to peck Kurogane on the cheek, except Kurogane had chosen that exact moment to turn to look at the Fey. Their lips met, and for a second, time froze. Then, as if in slow motion, both men let their eyelids flutter shut and began responding to the touch of each other's lips.

"Well this looks like a party that _I_ wasn't invited to. We'll just have to fix that won't I?"

A male's voice sliced through the air like a lightning bolt and Fai and Kurogane separated. While they had been discussing Kurogane's lineage, both had failed to notice the park empty itself of visitors because of the impending night so that only they remained; well them, and a man.

The man, obviously Dark Fey because of his eyes that were a tad darker than Kurogane's own, stood in front of the couple with an arrogant smirk on his face. "I come for one and I find two, what a lucky night for me. I've missed you my Prince."

Kurogane stood up so fast it made the stranger take a hasty step back. Eyes narrowed dangerously, the half Fey said menacingly, "Stay away from him."

The Fey's smirk widened and replied in a low tone, "I'd like to see you stop me. With the prince of our kind at my disposal, I could make myself king." Leaning closer to Kurogane, he whispered, "You could help me too. I can see that your one for the darkness, like me. All we need to do is get him, and you could have anything you've ever wanted."

With a snarl, Kurogane aimed a swift punch to the man's gut. It was blocked however, and the half Fey received a nasty blow to the shoulder making Fai cry out, "Kuro-san!"

The blonde decided to make himself useful and began to chant attack spells he had learned in the Magical Realm. Blue light swirled around him and he shouted, "Kuro-pyon, get out of the way!"

Kurogane followed orders and leapt away as the light in Fai's hands shot itself into the kidnapper's chest, knocking off his feet and onto the ground below. The prince ran to Kurogane's side and began checking for major damage without any delay. As he was uncovering a purple bruise on the student's forehead, he was grabbed from behind.

Fai gasped and a hand was covered over his mouth as the Dark Fey laughed cruelly, shifting Fai's body in front of his as a shield and addressed Kurogane, "Go ahead, attack, I dare you."

Fai's eyes screamed for him to run, to not let him get hurt anymore, but Kurogane ignored them and considered his limited options. He couldn't directly attack, but if Fai could cast a spell to make the faerie release him, then he could take care of the rest. His red irises rose to meet the Light Fey's and knew that Fai had the same idea.

Fai's hands began to glow again and suddenly the kidnapper released his grip on the blonde, shaking his hands as if burned. Kurogane ran into the Dark Fey and knocked him over. Limbs flailed and kicked and punched. Fai didn't dare cast another spell, the risk of hitting Kurogane was too high.

Finally, the blonde heard a definite _thud_, and Kurogane stood up. Lip bleeding and various places swelling, the raven haired man was certainly a sight to behold and Fai had never seen anything so wonderful in his entire life.

The faerie prince uttered a few enchantments and within moments, the unconscious Fey was tied up. Another spell spoken and he faded into nothingness.

Kurogane walked/limped over to Fai and asked, "What did you do with the bastard?"

"I sent him to the Royal Court with a message explaining what happened."

Fai began inspecting injuries again, much to Kurogane's whining and displeasure.

"Oh I never mastered healing magic! I'm so useless!" Tears leaked from the blue eyes onto pale cheeks.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" protested Kurogane. Still seeing the worried glances Fai was shooting him, he leaned down and repeated in a firmer tone, "I'm fine."

Fai met his eyes and Kurogane couldn't resist the temptation staring him right in the face. He leaned a bit lower, and resumed the unfinished kiss between himself and Fai.

The blonde allowed himself to relax and responded to Kurogane's gentle kiss. They stayed that way for a minute or two before they parted.

Fai linked his arm through Kurogane's, careful not to touch any sore spots, and started to walk in the general direction of the student's house.

"Kuro-sama was so brave and daring. Plus, he gives really sweet kisses! I think I'm in love!"

"Tch, shut up idiot!"

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? **

**Shamless plug for Blanqueraq's new story, Hearts of Gods!!!! After you _review_, go read it!**


	20. The Importance of Words

**A/N: This is my entry for the LJ kuroxfai Valentine's Day challenge! It was to have a confession of sorts between Kurogane and Fai without using the word "love". Hope you all like it!

* * *

**

Kurogane never really thought words were that important. His parents had always taught him that actions counted a thousand times more than words ever would. People could spin words into fancy sentences and paragraphs, but in the end it was how you acted that counted the most. He had been forced to learn the fancy letterings and strokes of characters on paper as a child, but he had never used the skill in anything other than his studies, preferring to stay outdoors training with his katana.

The ninja had heard many people use fancy words to describe what had happened to his parents when he arrived at Shirasagi Castle. But he didn't need any more reassurance of their deaths. He had seen them with his own eyes. People still insisted on showing him poems and verses in his parents' honor; they showed him memorials engraved with their names and their birth and death dates. It was all a lot of unnecessary time and effort he believed. Instead of being swayed by their pretty words, he merely got angrier every time he saw another dedication. Everyone should be training and working to find the monster that killed his mother, catching the beasts who murdered his father. These were the years he shut out the world and constantly trained and exercised, determined to avenge his parents' deaths.

Magic was a piece of puzzlement to Kurogane. While it did help Princess Tomoyo defend Nihon, it still needed to use words to activate its power. Strong wards and powerful attack spells were utilized to keep Nihon's inhabitants safe, yet when Kurogane saw his princess chanting the words of protection or attack, he thought it looked like she was almost doing nothing. Wouldn't it be better to attack your enemy head on instead of keeping safe behind the palace walls? It wasn't that he desired Tomoyo to go out into the bloody battlefield; he just didn't quite understand her technique of fighting.

"You're too single-minded Kurogane," she had once told him when he expressed his confusion. "You need to open up your mind to the use of words."

He had simply scoffed at her vague answer and had stomped off to train some more.

Then came the words he had loathed most of all. The curse his princess had so generously bestowed on him. Just a few spoken syllables, and he was handicapped like no other. He didn't know how this was supposed to teach him true strength! It didn't matter anyway. In his mind, those words thwarted him once again.

* * *

Yuui had always known the importance of words. In the valley of no life, he had chanted encouragements to himself as he attempted to climb up the unforgiving cold stone to reach his twin. Words comforted when there was no one to do it physically.

Words became especially important when Yuui changed his name to Fai. Actions could betray his true purpose and feelings while as long as he kept reminding himself that he himself had spiritually died a long time ago, "Fai" could be his identity.

As he learned Celesian magic, words showed their true power. If in the correct order, he could destroy a whole village or bring an avalanche upon the land. One change in the spelling or order of the letters would completely change the reaction. If used improperly, words could accidentally massacre a nation. Words held power that no action could behold. Words would help him give his brother the breath of life again.

When Ashura revealed his true colors to Fai, he had sealed him using a sleeping spell. The spell had been simple enough to write and chant, but held enough power to keep him sleeping for at least a year. The blonde only had to tap into a small crevice of its power to ensure his escape.

* * *

Pushed along by fate, these two had arrived in a more or less harried fashion at the Dimension Witch's shop. Joined by a desperate boy and an unconscious girl the new companions began to travel, all of them determined to fulfill their separate wishes.

Kurogane immediately saw through Fai's façade. The mage might use pretty words and constant smiles, but he was hurting on the inside. His blood would boil whenever he heard Fai's cheery tone. This was just another horrible use of words. Lying. The brooding ninja had never wasted time with fibs or lies when he was caught in wrongdoing at Shirisagi. He had told the blunt truth and faced whatever consequences Ameratasu had in mind at the time. No, this wizard was not to be trusted, not one bit. Plus, those nicknames were a serious nuisance.

The blonde magician was a bit shocked when he met the Witch's pawn. Whatever he had been expecting, it hadn't been what had been received. Kurogane was quiet, not from stupidity (Fai's first suspicion), but from his unique observation skills. He didn't need to voice his thoughts to get what he wanted. In fact, he rarely used his deep voice except when yelling at him or Mokona. However, because the Japanese man did not see the need to fill silences with meaningless conversations, he might be able to see through his mask more easily. While Syaoran was too busy worrying over his princess and left Fai's false cheeriness alone, Kurogane had no other object other than to return to his home and therefore, was probably more prone to notice something was amiss. Yes, Kurogane needed to be watched carefully, just in case.

The country of Yama exposed Fai the most in Kurogane's eyes. With no comprehensible conversations to distract him from the mage's behavior, Kurogane observed every minute movement in the blonde's behavior. During these six months, he observed that Fai never met your eyes for more than a few seconds, he almost obsessively pushed a few loose strands of hair away from his face when he was nervous, and when he thought no one was looking, his smile would melt away to be replaced by a look of someone who had seen more than their fair share of sadness. Meanwhile, Fai had to make sure to keep the mask in place more than usual. Even while babbling, being alone with the ninja spiked fear and a bit of paranoia inside of him. Words could not keep him safe in the solitude they had been forced into, and he felt lost. He prayed and prayed that Sakura and Syaoran would arrive soon.

As the journey wore on, the mask grew thinner and the words began to tire of being used. And finally, when Fai's eye was stolen, the blonde had no choice but to admit that words and smiles had failed him. Even though he wished nothing more to end his pathetic life, Kurogane had chosen to save him, and ultimately condemn him to more misfortune and despair. Kurogane saw nothing wrong with the choice, and had realized that even though the mage utilized the very thing he detested to a great degree, Fai was important, important to their makeshift family, and important to him. Fai however, he would not let his words go down without a proper fight.

"Good morning, Kurogane."

* * *

In Nihon, Fai finally learned why the ninja relied so much on actions rather than speaking. Words alone cannot save you from you're fate, and if you truly wish to save yourself, action must be taken. It had taken him a lost eye and a severed arm to figure it out, and he prayed that that would be the end of it. Kurogane had already given up so much for him already.

"That's payback Kuro-sama."

Kurogane had never thought three little words would mean so much to him. Sure, the punch showed him that he was forgiven, but the return of the nicknames showed him how much Fai truly had grown. He thought he would never miss anything even relating to those horrible suffixes added to his name, but when he heard them now, his heart skipped a beat.

He now realized why he cared so much for someone who he had so loathed at their first meeting. Fai had somehow, during this crazy and God forsaken trip, become his most important person. As Fai lay next to him on the white futon, he longed to be able to express his feelings to the blonde, but found that it was harder than he had first originally thought. Perhaps it was because he had never needed words to get his message across and they were suffering from under use. He screwed up his face in an attempt to think of some way to make his sentiments understood.

Fai was thinking along the same lines next to the injured ninja. It had taken him so much to realize it, but Kurogane was most important to him now and that was all that mattered. However, relating the news of his change in heart to the ninja proved almost impossible. All his life he had relied on words to keep a fake mask in place. Now that he wanted to express the truth, everything seemed so much harder. It was easy to lie with words, but telling the truth was hard because you had to be very precise when picking what you're going to say if you want to be understood.

Sensing the tension in the body next to him, Fai rolled onto his side and asked worriedly, "Kuro-chi, are you hurt? Should I send for a healer?" Oh how he longed to be able to heal Kurogane himself, to make the wounds he caused fade away leaving nothing but faint scars in tan flesh. Words had failed him yet again.

Kurogane tenderly rolled onto his right side so he was facing his companion, their faces only a few inches apart. The ninja had never remembered himself so desperate to find words to say to Fai. So instead, he settled on something much more within his comfort zone. He leaned forward and closed the distance between his and Fai's lips. Fai stared in shock for a moment, and then allowed himself to relax and kiss back, glad that Kurogane had saved him the time of making the first move. He tentatively brought his slim hands up to gently grip the taller man's shoulders.

Both the ninja and the mage had had different views on the use of words. One had believed that actions spoke louder than spoken words, and the other had insisted that words covered up for sloppy actions. Through their travels and experiences, both had learned that the use of words was to be treasured, used no less and no more than needed. Words had pushed their relationship to the place it was, but they didn't need words to make their feelings understood.

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed it! Reviews earn you a virtual cookie of your choice! **


	21. Wintery Perfection

**A/N: Be prepared for one heck of an author's note.**

**TAKE THAT WRITER'S BLOCK! YOU DIE! YOU FAIL! YOU LOSE! I AM VICTORIOUS!**

**Okay, ignoring that rant, hi everybody, I'm back! I know it's been forever since I updated! Unfortunately, KuroFai has taken a back seat for me at the moment. What with the series ending, the lack of KuroFai fanfiction out there that I _haven't_ read, I just haven't been focused on it. Don't worry, I'll definitely still be updating, just a bit more spaced out than usual! **

**My mind is actually being taken over by AkuRoku and Zemyx from Kingdom Hearts. For those readers here who are also fans of those pairings, keep a look out for a few oneshots by me! **

**Which takes me to this topic. I have a request from all of you faithful readers. I decided to do those oneshot word prompt thingys (_these would apply to all fanfiction writings, not just KuroFai_). However, instead of choosing the words myself, I'd love to hear your suggestions whether they be crazy, stupid, or just plain weird! With these prompts, I'd hopefully be able to update sooner. When ya review, just give me one or two words to use if you'd like (no obligation of course). I'm only going to use 20 words in all...so go nuts!  
**

* * *

"Oh look Kuro-tan, it's snowing!" Fai D. Flourite began happily poking his boyfriend while gesturing excitedly to the flurry of white flakes making their way down to the ground, thoroughly ignoring the lecture on the role of Benedict Arnold in the Revolutionary War that he was supposed to be listening to.

"Kuro-tan", really named Kurogane, spared a bored glance toward the window that the hyperactive blonde was pointing to.

"So? And stop with the damned nicknames!"

Choosing to ignore the second sentiment, Fai responded, "What do you mean _so_? It's so pretty!"

Kurogane silently compared the delicate snowflakes to the teen sitting next to him and concluded that Fai was definitely prettier than any snowfall, not that he would let Fai know that though.

Fai continued to gaze dreamily outside for the rest of the History class, choosing to ignore Kurogane's mutters of "I'm not taking notes for you" and "It's just _snow_ dammit".

Kurogane had never been one for the snow…or winter in general. It was cold, damp, and the snow was just the icing on the cake (and Kurogane _hated_ cake). Usually, he kept outdoors and stayed active (after all, he wasn't the captain of the football team for _nothing_), but winter forced him inside where he felt cooped up and bored to death. Well, Fai kept the boredom away for the most part, except the blonde replaced it with the need to bang his head against a wall repeatedly…sometimes more.

* * *

As they walked home from school, Fai continued to point out the beauty of snow while Kurogane pretended to listen and merely satisfied himself with enjoying the sight of his boyfriend practically lighting up as he chattered about snow angels and sled rides.

When the pair finally reached Kurogane's house, Fai stopped at the front of his yard. Not expecting this turn of events, Kurogane continued up the path to his front door, stopping only when he realized Fai wasn't next to him. Narrowing his red eyes, he called, "Oi! What are you doing, idiot?"

Fai's seemingly angelic face broke into a smile, one that should've alerted Kurogane that things were taking a turn for the worse, but, being Kurogane, he ignored it. "Make a snow man with me Kuro-min!"

"No."

Fai pouted. "But Kuro-meanie, it's the perfect weather to, pretty pretty, pretty, please?!"

Kurogane heaved a sigh and walked back to the spot where his boyfriend stood with the full intention of dragging him into the house where a fire and some food would be waiting.

When he approached, Fai smiled victoriously, reached toward Kurogane, and pulled the raven haired teen towards himself. However, as luck would have it, Kurogane's foot slipped on a patch of ice and subsequently sent him spiraling down into the wet, white mess…face first.

"Gah!" Kurogane wrenched his head up from its previous position of being buried in the snow and glared up at Fai who was currently trying (and failing) to stifle his giggles.

"Kuro-wan looks like a wet doggie!"

"WHAT?!"

Kurogane quickly recovered what was left of his dignity and made towards the blonde who easily dodged the attack. Laughing hysterically, Fai took off towards the opposite end of the yard, a pissed off boyfriend in tow. They ran until Kurogane finally managed to get his arm around Fai's waist and pin him to the ground.

Fai blinked; surprised at the situation he had found himself in. His golden hair fanned around him forming a kind of halo and his normally pale cheeks had taken on a rosy glow from the exercise he had been forced into. Plus, the snowflakes hadn't stopped falling and were now decorating Fai's hair, face, and scarf covered neck. Seeing the image, Kurogane couldn't help melting inside (no he was _not_ a softie, it was just _Fai_).

Before the blonde could protest (or squeal), Kurogane leaned down slightly and laid a chaste and short kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Pulling back, Fai's expression had changed from dazed to blissfully content. Kurogane chuckled to himself as he went down for another kiss.

Maybe he could get used to winter after all.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the really shortness of this chapter...and the over sappy Kurogane. I just had to give you guys something! I feel so bad for updating and not even giving you a decent update! God, if you still forgive me, or you want to give me a few words for my prompt challenge, then review! **


End file.
